Courting Lies
by Sueona
Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Hello readers. This idea came to me and I thought it would be interesting to write. I hope you would like it. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter One:

The room was dark. He stepped forward, breaking glass that was lying on the floor. He made his way through the hallway, feeling fear. He didn't know what was going on. He could make out that pictures were lying on the floor, broken and forgotten. His heart was racing and his mouth open to speak but no sound came out. He walked to the living area to see the lamp on its side, lighting up a little bit of the room. He stepped back, bumping into the wall to feel something wet against his back. He felt his stomach flip as he saw lying across the couch was his father, the man who gave him everything in life. He spoke, "Dad." There was no answer and he knew in his heart his father wasn't going to answer him ever again. He moved away from the living room, walking faster to his younger sister's room. He flew the door open and screamed so loudly that he was sure to wake everyone up. Lying on the floor was his mother, covering up his sister's body like to protect her.

Akihito jumped up from the bed, sitting and breathing harder than ever before. The haunting memory would never leave his mind. He felt the bed move, but he didn't dare glace over to know his older lover was staring at him. He has been having the dream for a week straight. He placed his head into his hands, feeling the tears falling down from his hazel eyes. It was the first time since that night that he cried about his family. He felt arms wrap around him, pulling him against a toned chest. He relaxed in the hold. It has been different with the older man. Since he moved in, Asami acted sweet. Though they still had rough sex and they still fought against each other. He closed his eyes, wanting to forget everything but at the same time to remember. Asami had no idea about his past. The Takabas hid everything from the adoption. No one knew. No one would ever know. His friends never knew his dark past.

Asami spoke for the first time since the nightmares started, "What was the nightmare about?"

"What makes you think it was a nightmare?" Akihito asked without opening his eyes. He still felt the tears rolling down his face. More lies he speaks. He avoids the truth with everything inside of him.

"Do not try that one on me. You were tossing and turning for ten minutes straight, screaming in your sleep and now you are crying." Asami growled as he tightened his hold on his young lover.

Akihito winched as the hold tightened but kept his mouth shut. He couldn't tell the truth. It would end everything he had and everything he needs to gain. He swore that day when the police refused to help him that he would gain revenge. He turned over to face his lover, the man who filled something inside his cold heart. He acted like a care free person, but inside he was numb. He lied, "I had a dream about Hong Kong." It was the safest thing to say. Before any words could escape, he sealed those rough lips into a kiss. He didn't need the older man to know everything. It was his burden to carry alone for everyday of his life.

'_My little Aki, never do what I do. Never become a criminal photographer. It is too dangerous and I would never know what to do if anything happened to you.' _

He promised that day he would never take up that field but he did. It was the easiest way to find who killed his family. His heart was torn out of his body and crushed that night. He believed in justice and it failed him. The police was in the take and they tossed his family aside. He wanted to make everyone pay. Still, he laid in bed with the most dangerous man alive, a man who was no better than the ones who murdered his family. What was he doing? Why was he losing himself into this man? He felt strong hands run up his legs to his ass. He felt his ass get squeezed and he moaned. He stared into those eyes that reminded him of the sun but the man's soul was dark. He rubbed his nude body against the other, feeling Asami ready for anything. He was turned over with the older man leaning over him. Those eyes spark with fire and they stared deep into his. It was almost like Asami was trying to consume his soul and make him spill every little secret.

Asami knew Hong Kong wasn't bothering his boy. He narrowed his eyes down at the photographer. He hissed lowly, "You are a horrible liar, Akihito." He wanted answers. Akihito was having nightmares for a week straight and it was disturbing. His boy was looking deader each day. He also heard the photographer wasn't eating during the day. It meant his lover was only eating at dinner and that wasn't a lot either. He would throw down his life for his lover. He would do anything for him but Akihito had to open up to him. He was tired being left in the dark.

Akihito wanted to laugh at that comment. He was a very good liar. He lied for eight years now. No one knew the real Akihito. That person was lost along with his family. The Takabas were friends and took him in. They had some power and pulled strings to protect him. They were risking their lives as well. He raised his hand and run a finger across the tan face, staring into golden eyes. He pushed the older man off of him and got off the bed. He spoke, "I'm not lying. I didn't want you to realize how weak I am." He walked to the bathroom without looking back. Shutting the door, he leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. He hid his head into his knees, sobbing out his pain. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Asami stood by the door and heard the sobbing. His hands balled up into fists. He hated to hear the photographer cry. It sounded so painful. What was he missing? Why it really about Hong Kong? He knew his boy well but he was still missing something. Did something happen that he wasn't aware about? Akihito refused guards and swore that he would leave if he had one following him. He walked to the closet and pulled out a robe. Putting it on, he walked out of the bedroom to the living room. While picking up the phone, he dialed a number. On the fourth ring it was picked up and he ordered, "Have Sajiro follow Takaba everywhere but make sure he knows not to get spotted by Takaba." He hung up after he was answered. He walked to the bar and poured himself a drink and lit up a cigarette.

In the shower, Akihito leaned his head against the tile wall, closing his eyes. He saw his family. In his mind he heard his mother yelling at his sister and him while they were rough housing, his father chuckling at their behavior, and his sister laughing loudly. No tears fell from his lifeless eyes. They were dried up, gone from the world. His heart broke even more to remember those times that he will never have again. His anger roared to have his revenge. It wasn't supposed to come to this. It wasn't supposed to be this way. His plans were different than this. He stepped out of the shower and stared in the mirror. No, this was not part of his plan. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't meant to fall in love. He saw his reflection and cussed at it. He wasn't home that night. He escaped his home to go to a party. He was meant to be home that night. He was meant to die with them, but he lived. Though he lived, his entire soul died with them. He felt his hand squeezed into a fist. He was tired of looking into someone that wasn't him. He raised his fist and slammed it against the mirror, watching it break into a million pieces like his entire being was. He saw blood drop from his knuckles. He could less what the yakuza would say or ask.

Asami walked inside to see what the noise was. He stared stunned at his lover. Akihito was staring into the broken mirror with his fist raised again. Pulling his lover away from the mirror, he growled, "What the hell got into you?"

"I do not want to see someone that isn't me." Akihito revealed part of the truth. He saw worry flash in those bright golden eyes. He pulled away from the older man and went into the bedroom. He was tired but he couldn't rest yet. There was one thing that kept him going; revenge. He swore to never fall until he gained that. He swore it on his family's graves. He knew Asami came out after him and he sat on the bed. He watched as Asami grab the first aid kit and started to bandage his hand. He didn't say a word. There was nothing he was willing to say.

Asami spoke, "You are still you, Akihito." His lover looked at him and those eyes were reading nothing. His lover was hiding something and it was big. What was the photographer hiding? Why didn't he know about it? He asked, "What is it? Why do you have nightmares?" He needed to know to help. Didn't Akihito see he would do anything for him? Didn't he prove it when Fei Long had him?

Akihito spoke emotionless, "I told you. I have been having nightmares about Hong Kong. It would look like I am weaker than I thought." Only if Asami knew the truth, he wondered what the man would say. He was trapped in his own hell and will never be free from it. Only death would release him from his nightmares.

Asami retorted as calmly as he could, "You need sleep. You aren't acting like yourself right now." He went to his drawer, pulling out a sleeping pill. He kept them for himself sometimes when he needed the sleep. Handing it to Akihito, he walked to the bathroom with a glass to get water.

Akihito whispered, "I never act like myself."

Asami stopped at the door because the words whispered made no sense. He glanced back to see Akihito staring down at the floor. What was wrong with the fierce photographer? He grabbed the water and made Akihito take the sleeping pill. As Akihito lay down, he covered his boy up and stared at those closed eyes. He swept brown locks out of the man's face while whispering, "You are hiding something from me. What has happened in a short time?" He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Akihito's chest raise and fall. He over looked his lover and could see the other was losing weight. He didn't like it at all.

Akihito rolled over, crying out, "Dad!"

Asami stared at his boy and wondered what the other was doing. Why call out dad in such a painful voice? He narrowed his eyes. Did Akihito's father do something to him when he was younger? He has noticed his photographer never invites his parents over or goes to see them. Since the boy moved in, he has never seen the other call his parents. He asked his guard who said Akihito made no calls. He even checked the phone records. He stood up in rage and walked out of the door. He went to his phone and dialed one number.

Kirishima answered on the second ring, "Yes, Asami-sama?"

"I want you to do a background check on Takaba's entire family. I want every detail about them all." Asami barked his order out. He wanted everyone to pay for bringing his boy into this state. Whoever dared hurt Akihito would pay ten times worse. He hung up knowing his order would be followed. He walked to the large window and stared out at the night sky. He would find everything out and then make a plan to help. It was disturbing to see his fierce lover reduced to this hollow person.

Inside the bedroom, Akihito rolled over, crying out, "Sister. Mom. Dad. I'm sorry I'm alive."

The next day, Asami got dressed, glancing to the bed every two seconds. His lover was still asleep when he went back to bed. Though Akihito tossed and turned all night long, crying in his sleep. He fixed his tie and saw from the corner of his eye Akihito sitting up in bed. He spoke, "I want you to see a doctor."

"I don't need a damn doctor." Akihito hissed as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He walked to the closet looking for some clothes to wear. He had to do something today that he started to forget to do since he met Asami. Then again, trouble was following him because he was claimed to be Asami's lover.

"Then I'll force you to see a therapist. What would you prefer?" Asami retorted as he walked toward his lover. Wrapping his arms around the naked waist, he whispered into Akihito's ear, "Stop lying to me or you will regret it." He pulled away when he felt his lover tense. Akihito said nothing but started to get dress. He ordered, "Eat something. You are losing weight." He walked away, out the door. _Interesting. He tensed instead of yelling. He never did that before. What is he hiding from me? _He thought to himself as he walked out of his penthouse.

After he got dressed, Akihito grabbed his cell phone. He knew he was in for trouble. Then again, when wasn't he? He purposely put himself in danger. He walked out the door ignoring the food on the table. He had things to take care of. His phone started to ring loudly and he answered, "I told you not to call me."

"Go fuck yourself! We need to talk! It is important!" A male voice shouted.

"Meet me at the small café, Hiteshi." Akihito replied and hung up. Hiteshi was used to him hanging up. He walked out of the building, feeling the warmth hitting his body but it did nothing to warm his soul. His soul was cold and numb. It has been that way for eight years. He walked down the street, stopping in front of a gun shop. He looked over the guns. He walked inside. Hiteshi could wait. He got himself a gun with no problem. If the owner knew the truth about his name, he might not be able to get one. He would have to thank the Takabas sometime. He went on his way, stopping in his tracks. He sighed, "I said inside."

"Fuck you bastard!" Hiteshi yelled as he walked toward the other boy. He sneered, "Someone was looking for you."

"Who?" Akihito asked feeling the excitement grow. Was it time to revenge his family already? Would he be free at last? Would he stop having the nightmares of hell in his sleep? He wanted the taste of revenge. He wanted to stop this foolish lie.

"They didn't say who they were, but watch out." Hiteshi whispered, and then spoke, "You might not care who else gets hurt, but they are my parents. I do not want to be left without them like you."

Akihito lost all control and threw a punch. He watched Hiteshi fall to the ground with a bloody lip. He leaned down and sneered in Hiteshi's face, "You know nothing of the pain I suffer or would never understand what it would be like. You have the perfect family, always away from crime."

Hiteshi quickly stood up and pulled Akihito into a hug, whispering, "Calm down, Aki. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please calm down before you gain attention."

Sajiro stared at the two from the alley way. He couldn't make out the words spoken but he could tell by their actions they were fighting about something. He knew his boss wasn't going to like another man holding onto Akihito.

Akihito pulled away from the embrace. It did nothing to him but made his blood boil even more. He hissed, "That is the point, dear _brother_." He mocked the other boy with everything he had in him. He stepped around Hiteshi and yelled, "There is nothing that will stop me!"

Hiteshi stared sadly at the boy his parents really couldn't save. He tried his hardest to be something to the boy. He wanted to show him brotherly love but Akihito refused it. He glanced over to see a large guy walking after the photographer. His heart started to race as his mind was going in circles. If the photographer continued this way, he was going to die just like his family. He walked down the sidewalk following the huge guy. He had to protect the one who was brought into his family. He couldn't let people harm Akihito even though the boy didn't care for his life. It was hell when Akihito announced what he was going to do for a living. That was the reason Akihito left his family's house. He ran and pushed the man to the alley way. Glaring at the man, he hissed, "Stay the fuck away from him or I will report you to the police."

Sajiro stared at the man who stopped him from following his orders. By now, he would have lost the boy. He stared into green eyes. The other boy was about six feet with long dark brown hair. He spoke, "This is not your business and how do you know Takaba-kun?"

Hiteshi was ready to punch the man but stopped when he heard the man speak Akihito's name politely. He leaned against the wall and stated, "Let's lay our hands on the table. I'm his big brother. You are?" He wasn't about to reveal the truth to anyone. He would take the secret to his grave.

Sajiro stared at the boy. He must admit the man had guts to take him on. He glanced out of the alley way, knowing he lost Akihito. Asami wasn't going to be please. He revealed the truth, "I work for his lover. Now excuse me, I got to try to find Takaba-kun before he gets himself into trouble." He moved away from the boy, not waiting for the other to say a word.

Hiteshi stared after the man. Akihito had a lover and not only that but a man who had people working for him. He pushed away from the wall. What was the photographer up to? What was the other planning to do? He knew Akihito well and the only thing the photographer had on his mind was revenge. He walked away and into the mass of people.

At a grave yard, Akihito made his way up the huge hill. Mud was sticking to the bottom of his shoes but he didn't care. He kept walking to the place that haunted him for years. He couldn't even come the day they were buried. He stopped in front of three graves. His heart was sobbing while his soul was seeking revenge. He knelt down and stared at the tombstones. Tracing the letters engraved on them, he whispered, "I will revenge you all. I will make them pay that justice has refused to do." He pulled out the gun and stared at it. He could end his nightmares and join his family. He leaned against the large tree that was standing there, hiding the graves from everyone. He could be free from everything. He pointed the gun to his head and thought about it. He knew the dangers that were coming. People were looking for him and they were going to find out that he was with Asami. Could he bring the older man into his mess? It wasn't fair. He didn't want to lose Asami.

At Club Sion, Asami looked up from the reports and asked, "Are you sure?"

Kirishima stared into his boss' eyes and answered calmly, "Yes, Asami-sama. He was adopted at the age of fifteen and there are no files before his adoption."

"Do whatever it takes, pull strings if you need. Find every detail about his past. I want it in three hours." Asami ordered as he slammed the report down. Why didn't he find this before?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for the story. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two:

The rain was pouring down and his light brown hair was sticking to his head. He leaned his head back feeling the rain drops flow down his face like tears. He pushed the gun toward his head more. There was no happiness for him. He used everything to gain what he wanted. Now, it seemed all pointless. He was thrown into another hell, but it could compare nothing to the hell he lived with since he was fifteen. The nightmares were back and Asami was catching on that he was lying. Fei Long never noticed. Well he did once but chalked it up to him being held against his will. He lived a lie for eight years and he couldn't feel anything. He put up an act that everyone believed. Kou and Takato knew nothing about his secret. They met when he went to high school and they knew him to be Akihito Takaba. He was ready to end it all. The pain could be wash away with his blood spilled.

Kuma stopped in front of the boy and spoke, "What a horrible day it is. So much rain and clouds. The weather people always get it wrong. It was supposed to be a nice sunny day." Hazel eyes looked at him and he saw them dead to the world. It was the same haunting look he saw eight years ago. He walked over and lent against the tree, speaking, "I want Asami Ryuuichi. He is a ruthless man but it would seem he has a lover by his side now. I never thought it would be you, Makoto Akihito. Why are you the lover to a man who is no different than the people who murdered your family?"

Akihito stood up in rage and pushed the gun right into Kuma's stomach. He narrowed his eyes at the man. He spoke, "You. Why are you here when you gave up on their case! You stood by their side and forgot them, tossing them aside like they were nothing! You are no different than the ones who took everything from me!"

Kuma spoke, "Live with hatred. Revenge what was taken from you. I will not stop you or get in your way. Asami is a useful tool right? Asami is good at taking out people who stand in his way. You are using him like you used everyone around you. You have become something you hate the most because you live with the hatred."

"Maybe so, Kuma-san. I live with this hatred that will never let me free." Akihito responded as he pulled the gun away. It was different. It made no sense. He was meant to use Asami but now he couldn't do it. He turned his back on the police officer who tried to fight for his family but lost. He blamed Kuma as he blamed everyone. He spoke bitterly, "My plan didn't involve falling in love."

At Club Sion, Asami poured himself a drink while looking over the reports given to him by Kirishima. He most trusted guard looked sick when handing them to him. He had to agree. He read everything about Akihito's real parents and his younger sister. They were murdered and Akihito found them. He read the police reports and realize the police didn't even lift a finger to help. He drowned his drink in one go and lit up a cigarette. Was that the nightmares the photographer having? His phone rung loudly in his office and he answered on the third ring, "Where is he, Sajiro?"

"Boss, I'm sorry but someone stopped me from following him. The guy said he was Takaba's brother." Sajiro answered.

"I told you to keep your eye on him and you lost him. Search the city, all his spots he usually goes to. Report back in an hour." Asami growled and hung up. He leaned back in his seat, staring at nothing. Everything said the night before started to make sense. The reason why Akihito was acting different. It was true; he didn't know his boy at all. The reports he had the first time never covered this at all. Everything he knew was lies. He gripped the chair tighter. He wanted to know why he was never told the truth about it. It was maddening to find this out and to know his boy was lying to him. He stood up and walked to the large window over looking the city. He hated when people lied to him. He must admit though when they first met, it was on rough terms. Why would Akihito open to him then? But now was different. They both changed over the time. They were closer at least he thought so. Why continue to lie to him? He closed his eyes. He was dangerous and a murderer too. He has killed before. He has wiped out an entire family before. He wasn't sure how much his lover knew about his dealings but could that be the reason of keeping it a secret?

At the grave yard, Akihito watched Kuma walk down the hill. He kept staring until Kuma disappeared from his view. He stared down at the gun in his hand. This was all he had. If he didn't have hatred, he would not be living. There was nothing else keeping him alive. An image of Asami popped into his head and he laughed bitterly. The yakuza was a cold hearted murderer too. He might not know all the workings but he knew that for a fact. He studied the man closer than anyone would believe. It was part of his plan. He was going to use Asami to finish off those who killed his family. How did it go so wrong? Why did he fall in love? He fell to his knees, whispering, "Dad, I haven't lived for so long but he made me feel alive. No one has ever done that before. I was always dead to everyone, showing a false side to them. Still, I feel so alive with him, a man who is no different than those who took you away from me. Dad, help me. Help me." He closed his hazel eyes that always reminded him of his father. He looked like his mother except the eyes. His eyes were the same color as his dad's. Every time he looked in the mirror, he remembered his father's warm eyes. It was haunting as much as the nightmares. He stood up, pocketing the gun and leaving the grave sight. He made his way back to the main city. Along he way, he saw a shooting range. He walked inside and decided to learn how to shoot a gun.

At Club Sion, Asami slammed down his phone, angry. His lover was no where to be found. He walked to the door, slamming it open. He was going to make his lover remember his place. He ordered Suoh and Kirishima to take him back to the penthouse. His photographer would come home soon enough and he was going to gain answers tonight. He would make sure Akihito was safe and back to his happy self if that was the truth. Why did he have a feeling that everything he has seen has been a false side to the young man? He didn't want to think it was all lie. He had to admit he fell and he fell hard. He wanted his boy and he wanted all of him, even the darkest parts.

At the shooting range, Akihito stared to see he hit the mark straight on. It wasn't too hard. All he had to do was imagine it was the ones who murdered his family and he made sure it would hit. He pocketed his gun and left. He would have to go home and face another night of nightmares and questions he refused to answer. It was haunting and it was catching up on him. He sighed sadly and kept walking. He glanced back to see a grey car trailing him. He smiled. It would seem he had company. He walked faster. Tonight wasn't the night he wanted his revenge. He wanted something with the yakuza before he joined his family. He watched the grey car drive past him. He caught the license plate and wrote it down in his note book. Kuma was good for something and he would gain his answers and revenge.

Asami was at the penthouse with dinner on the table. He sat there with a glass of whisky. His guards couldn't find his lover anywhere and the boy hasn't been back here all day. He lit up a cigarette and wondered what he should do. Should he confront his photographer or should he let it go until Akihito thought it was best to tell him? The door opened to reveal his young lover. Akihito glanced at him in surprised but made no comment. He watched has his lover taken off his coat and walked to the closet putting it away. He noticed it took longer than it should take to hang up a jacket. The photographer walked toward the table and sat down. He remarked, "You didn't eat the food left for you earlier."

"I wasn't hungry. I grabbed something while I was out." Akihito lied without lifting his eyes to meet golden ones.

"Once again, you are a horrible liar." Asami remarked but knew the comment was false. His lover lied for this long and he was sure no one knew about Akihito's past. He didn't even know until he got people under his take to find out for him. He crashed his cigarette and said one name that he knew would freak his lover out, "Makoto."

Akihito dropped his fork as that name was said and his entire body froze on spot. He looked up quickly to stare into those fierce golden eyes. Did Asami know? How did the other find out? He stood up and walked out of the room. He didn't want that name faced to him at least from Asami. He heard footsteps following him. He went into the bedroom and stared at it. He wanted it all to end. He didn't want to be face with his past from the man who stole his heart. His arm was grabbed and he was spun around to face the yakuza. Golden eyes narrowed at him and he knew the other knew.

Asami spoke without releasing the young photographer, "You real name is Makoto Akihito. Your family was murdered when you were fifteen." He felt the other shake in his hold and he continued, "You could have told me."

"Told you." Akihito laughed, "Asami, you are not fucking better than the ones who killed my family. You are just like them and I'm trapped by your side." _I love you. _He thought but didn't say those words. They never admitted their feelings. It wasn't them to reveal their hearts to each other. They had scars to carry. He pulled away from the hold but he was trapped in the room with the older man. He hissed, "My family is dead by people like you! I fucking hate the world you live in! I should have died that night! I left without permission to go to a damn stupid party and I lived when I shouldn't have!"

Asami lost all control when his lover said that. His heart was pulling at him. He raised his hand and slapped Akihito across the face. Grabbing a hold of Akihito's arm tightly, he hissed, "You should always be alive. Death does not suit you."

Akihito stood there shocked. Asami has never raised a hand to him. He tried to pull away but the grip was tight. He was pulled into an embrace and for a moment he forgot everything that has happened. Then he remembered the pain and he started to punch the strong chest, yelling, "YOU ARE NO BETTER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" It was a lie like everything else.

Asami felt hurt like never before but he refused to let go of his hold on the young man. His heart clinched even more as each sob escaped those lips. He rubbed Akihito's back, trying to calm the other down. Maybe he should get Akihito help for this. Sadly, he looked into it already and saw it didn't help Akihito at all. He learned the Takabas tried but it did nothing. He felt the body go limp in his hold and he picked up the photographer. He walked to the bed and laid his boy in the bed, covering him up. He pushed brown locks out of the pale face. He vowed, "Those who hurt you will pay."

Across the city, a lone man stood against the building over looking the ocean. He was tired of waiting for answers. Another man walked toward him and his dark blue eyes watched him. He felt the excitement build. Would he have information he needed or would it be a false lead again?

"Boss, we found the boy." The guard whispered.

"Great." The man said.

"There is one problem." The guard responded.

"What would that be?" The man growled out, his blue eyes narrowing.

"He is by Asami Ryuuichi's side." The guard answered.

The man laughed loudly. Who would have thought? He turned his head and smirked. He mumbled, "Who would have thought that the brat would go straight toward a man who is as cruel as I am? I wondered if he planned it. Revenge, maybe. I know he made a huge fuss over the police quitting the case. Maybe Asami should know what the boy is capable of." He pushed away from the wall and walked past his guard.

At the penthouse, Asami made phone calls after calls. He wanted to find every little detail about that night eight years ago. He wanted to find out who was behind it. He growled into the phone, "I do not care how you get the information, just get it. I want every detail. I want to know why they were killed."

Akihito leaned against the wall, watching Asami's back. He heard the words that haunted him for eight years. He sighed. He gained the yakuza's help after all, but it was different than what he imagined. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with said man. He watched his lover pace back and forth. He spoke up, "He took photos that he wasn't meant to. They killed him and everyone near him to gain those photos." Asami turned around to look at him and hung up whoever he was talking to. It was the first time he spoke about what happened eight years ago. Asami knew what happened. Asami knew who he really was. He should run but where could he run to? There was no where to go. He had no home to go to. He couldn't bring himself to go to the Takabas even though they tried to be his parents. It just wasn't the same. His heart couldn't bring himself to care for someone again. Yet, he was in love with the yakuza. Why was it this man that made his heart feel whole again when it broke eight years ago? Asami walked toward him but he didn't move an inch. It was different between them. In Hong Kong, he forgot all about his revenge, trying to stay alive then to see the yakuza again. It was the first time he cared if he lived or not. Asami stopped in front of him and he stared into those golden eyes. He whispered so lowly that he almost didn't hear himself, "I want revenge." He wanted his heart to stop hurting.

Asami stared into dead eyes. They were haunting. It wasn't like before. There was no flame in those hazel eyes. He lifted Akihito's chin up to stare deep into those eyes. He wanted the flame back in them. He knew how it felt to lose a family. He lost his too. Of course, it was from nature causes, not being murdered. He heard his lover's plea. He would be the same as Akihito. He would want revenge as well. Leaning down, he spoke against soft lips, "I will gain your revenge."

It wasn't the same. He wanted the revenge by his hands, but he knew his lover well enough that he will never be able to talk the older man into it. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, pulling the yakuza closer to him. His lips were sealed and he felt free. This was his reality, not a living nightmare. He wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted the pain to go away. He didn't want to relive that night over and over. He was pushed against the wall and strong rough hands ran up his shirt. It was exciting like the beginning. It all started with his revenge but he would never let Asami know that. He didn't want to be left alone in his nightmare hell. When did that happen? When did he want someone by him when in the past, he tried so hard pushing people away from him? He felt himself drag to the bedroom and his shirt was torn off of his body, tossed onto the floor to be forgotten. He was losing his mind. Then again, he lost that a long time ago. He wanted the pain to stop hurting so badly. He was laid on the bed and he stared into those beautiful eyes that stole his soul and heart. He was holding information in and not revealing everything. Would Asami see through it or would he buy his lies that he has continued to tell for so long? He arched his back when Asami palmed his manhood through his jeans. He felt heavenly. He grabbed a hold of strong arms. He pleaded, "Make me forget."

Asami wanted those eyes to light up again. He couldn't stand to see them so dead. He was going make blood pour for his boy. He leaned down, sealing those bruised lips into another frenzied kiss. He felt small hands start to unbutton his shirt. As smooth hands ran across his bare chest, it made heat pour down to his groin. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down to the soft neck. He bit down to hear a loud piercing scream. He sucked at he skin, marking his boy; his. He refused to let anyone else have this man.

Akihito felt everything spinning. It was always this way with the yakuza. Why was it this man? He couldn't figure it out. It wasn't meant to be this way. He was meant to use this man and join his family. Still, this man made him feel alive when he really thought he was dead inside. This cruel man made him fight back for his life. Why? He couldn't find the answers. He slid Asami's shirt off those toned arms and ran his hands over every part he could access. He wanted to drown and never come up again. If his father was alive, he would have been tossed away for sure. He didn't think his father would have a problem with him liking a guy. The problem would be Asami's life style. However, he couldn't get enough of this dangerous man. He felt whole with Asami. He hasn't felt that way for eight years. He moaned when Asami toyed with his nipples until they got hard, "Ryuuichi." This wasn't his plan at all.

Asami moved his lips down Akihito's chest to his stomach, teasing the other man's bellybutton. He started to slide the photographer's jeans down those thin hips, making sure his hands would mold against the smooth skin. He wanted to be inside that tight heat. He removed the jeans complete and took off the boxers his lover wore. He leaned up to see the sight that almost made him cum. His lover was red all over and brown hair was sticking to Akihito's head. He sealed those lips again as he thrust three fingers inside his lover.

Akihito gripped Asami's back as he lost himself into the pain and pleasure. He thrust his hips down, taking those fingers more. This was where he lost everything. He was gone from the world of pain. This was much better. He forgot all about his revenge and his family. He felt whole once again, not a part of himself. He threw everything out the window and let the pleasure rule him completely. He felt lips move down his body, making him squirm and moan. He whispered, "Ryuuichi." He wanted so much more. He needed this. He felt the fingers withdrew and he whimpered. He felt Asami hard thick cock at his opening. He thrust his hips forward, taking in the head. He begged, "Take me. Fuck me. Do me. Ryuuichi." He felt Asami snap his hips forward, his thick cock inside of him, filling him completely.

Asami watched as those hazel eyes lit up and burned with desire. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in hard. He felt nails dig into his back as he set a nice hard fast pace. He was losing all thought and control. Never did a lover do this to him. He listened to every whimper, moan, groan, and pant. This was where the boy needed to be; right beside his side. He kissed the boy, sealing all the moans. He started to pick up the pace as he was almost ready to cum. He grabbed a hold of Akihito's hard cock, stroking it.

Akihito was losing everything. He was lost and he didn't think anyone could find him again. However, Asami found him. He was lost in the nightmares and hell. He pulled away from the kiss, screaming out one name that made him feel alive, "RYUUICHI!" He came all over. He felt Asami cum inside of him. When Asami lay beside of him, he knew the nightmares would never go away. They would always be there. He felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him against the toned body of his lover. He stared at the wall, wondering what to do. He felt Asami's breathing even out. He glanced over his shoulder and felt guilty. Asami was most likely not sleeping because of him. He pulled away from the embrace. He stood up and stared down at the man. He ran his finger over those rough lips, feeling like he was losing everything again. His plan was meant to use this man and be done with everything. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower. He had no idea what to do. It was different now. He was madly in love with Asami Ryuuichi. The yakuza found him when no one else could. After ten minutes of cleaning himself, he walked out and dressed. He shook his head sadly. He couldn't go to sleep because the nightmares would come again like they always did. He walked out of the room and out of the penthouse. He knew the guards were watching him from their hiding spots in the building. He could care less. He needed to think. He walked out of the building, knowing someone was following him. He sighed. As he started to walk, a car pulled up beside him and he stopped.

The window rolled down and a male voice's spoke, "Get in."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story so far. The biggest question was who was in the car. It will be answered here. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Akihito stared at the person in the car. He glanced back to see a guard walking quickly toward them. He walked off the sidewalk and opened the door. He slid inside and slammed the door shut. The car drove off, leaving Asami's guard behind. He put his seat belt on as the car sped down the street, turning the corner quickly. He glanced through the mirror to see the same grey car from before following close by. He spoke, "Someone is tailing us."

"Yeah, noticed that. I thought to watch out for you. That car has been following you for some time." The man replied.

Akihito felt his mouth tilt up in a smile. His revenge was waiting for him. He glanced out the window and retorted, "Worried for little me, Kuma-san." It was to mock the man who let the pressure of others decide to back down. He wanted the taste of revenge. He grabbed a hold of the seat as the car turned roughly. He never turned his head. Everything was going by quickly. He glanced toward the mirror to see the grey car stopped at the red light and a man getting out. He smirked even more. He whispered, "Soon, dad, mom, and sis, I will revenge you all. Very soon."

"I will not stop you but you could use Asami. Asami is good for this kind of thing. So, tell me what are you up to." Kuma spoke as he kept his eyes on the road. He needed to make sure Akihito was safe. He didn't trust Asami either but he couldn't stop this boy from doing anything. He tried years ago and it never worked. He asked when the boy refused to reply to his earlier statement, "Why are they after you anyways?"

"I am the last Makoto alive." Akihito said like it explained everything. Kuma glanced toward him and he stared into those eyes. He knew the cop didn't believe one word. Of course it was a lie. There was something he had that they wanted. He wasn't about to give it to them but he wasn't giving it up to the police either. It was the only thing that would make his family's murderer come after him.

Kuma mumbled, "The photos. You have them."

Akihito smiled at the smart man. They pulled in front of a house. He got out and stared at the place. He chuckled, "Ah, home. They would never think to look for me here." He walked up the path that led to the porch. He knew Kuma was following him. He asked, "Do you remember finding me? Did I look dead?"

Kuma lit up a cigarette and sighed, "You will die if you keep this up."

"I'm already dead, Kuma-san." Akihito mumbled. He spanned around and faced the cop. He asked, "Why bring me here?" He walked toward the police and chuckled. He heard a car drive up and he glanced over to his lover's blonde guard stepping out of the car. He looked back to Kuma. He sneered, "I will have my revenge. I will take those who ended everything for me down." He walked past Kuma to have his arm grabbed. Suoh walked over, glaring at Kuma, ready to pull out his gun.

"You will die, Makoto-kun. They will kill you. They mean business." Kuma spoke in a heated voice.

"This is where it started and it will end one way or another. I will go down to hell to gain what I have wanted for eight years." Akihito muttered as he glared at the man. Everything was a mess now. He was in love with a man who wiped out entire families before. Suoh pulled him away from Kuma and stood in Kuma's way. He chuckled darkly and brokenly. He whispered, "I'm lost in this world. Nothing will stop me from falling to the deepest of darkness." He walked to Suoh's car, ignoring the blonde guard and Kuma. He couldn't wait to taste the sweetness of revenge.

Kuma stared after the boy that no one could save and gave a warning, "They are after him. He has something they want and they will do whatever it takes to get it, even kill him. Watch him. He isn't sable."

Suoh looked toward the car to see his boss' lover getting into it. He looked back to the man who he saw as dangerous. He warned, "Stay away from him or else I will pay you a visit myself." He walked away, ready to take the trouble maker back home. He didn't want anything to happen to the boy. The photographer sort of grew on him. He slid into the driver's side and growled, "Do not do that again. Every guard was worried sick."

"He is the only person I can trust from the police. He is useful." Akihito told it how it was. He glanced out the window as the car started to drive. He saw Kuma staring after him. He watched quickly as Kuma glanced to his old home and back to him. He had nothing left in this world even though Asami made him feel alive. It was the first time in eight years that he felt like living. He shook his head. It would do nothing for him. He would continue to have the nightmares that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Asami couldn't take that away from him. Asami could gain him revenge. He could taste it and enjoy it while it lasted. This wasn't him, not then or now, but sadly he could care less. He wanted those who murdered his family to pay for what they did. Justice failed him and he lost all faith in it. He glanced to the blonde guard and asked, "Why are you so loyal to Asami, a ruthless man?"

Suoh didn't turn his head at all. He never thought the boy would ask something like that. He answered, "Because he would throw down his own life for mine in a second. Also, he has treated me with respect. I didn't have that before from a boss."

Akihito whispered, "He saved you from a harsh world, a life of misery to pay back a debt your father made which ended your mother's life." Suoh wiped his head toward him and he remarked calmly, "You should watch the road, Suoh-san. Asami wouldn't like it if he found me dead by his guard." Suoh turned his head and watched the road but he saw the tension on the man. He knew something that he bet no one did. He studied everything around Asami. He had to. It was part of his plan. He was going to use Asami and when the yakuza found out, he would join his family by the hands of said man. He never thought that he would become Asami's lover or that he would fall in love with the man.

Suoh kept his eyes trained on the road. His heart was racing. How much did the brat know about them? No one and he meant no one knew about what happened those years ago. Even Kirishima didn't know and he never asked. Yet, the boy knew about it. He glanced from the corner of his eye to see the photographer in a new light. He would have to tell his boss about what he found out. He heard from Kirishima about what he found. He must admit he wanted revenge when his mother was killed. He could understand Akihito about that. He made sure to keep his eyes on the road to get the other man back in one piece. He would worry about what he learned later. That cop said that Akihito had something that someone wanted. What could he have that they wanted? Why wouldn't the boy giving it up?

The car stopped and Akihito got out of it right away. He saw Suoh getting out too. He glanced across the street to see the same grey car. He smiled hidden from Suoh. His revenge was coming soon. He could feel it in his body and his soul that darkened for eight years. What would Asami's men do to find out that he, a nothing but a brat, used their boss? What would Asami do if he found out? The only regret he would have throughout this whole thing that he would die by the hands of the man he loves. He didn't want it this way but it happened. He walked inside the building, ignoring everyone around him. He was dead to this world, but he was alive with the yakuza. Why? Why was it a man that was no different than the ones who murdered his family breathing life in him? He made his way to the penthouse with Suoh following two steps behind him. He entered to see Asami standing by the bar with a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other.

"Leaving without a guard and getting in a car of a person who could be an enemy." Asami growled, narrowing his eyes at his lover. Akihito made no move from his spot. He glanced over to see Suoh standing there tense. He questioned, "What happened?"

"Sir, who Takaba-kun was with told me that someone is after him and we should watch him. Also that Takaba-kun has something they want." Suoh answered calmly. His boss waved him out and he left, closing the door behind him. He walked away from the penthouse to go to his own floor. He would have to do his homework.

Akihito chuckled by the name said. He wasn't a Takaba. He leaned against the wall, seeing his lover getting pisser by each second. He spoke, "I want them to come after me. I want to taste revenge, Ryuuichi." He pushed away from the wall and walked to the man who was meant to find the ones who took everything from him, so he could have his sweet revenge. He stopped in front of the man and whispered, "Takaba Akihito never existed. It was a made up name, only used to hide me. I couldn't stand that. There was no way I could gain my revenge that way."

Grabbing his boy, Asami sneered, losing all control over his emotions, "I will not watch you die. I will take them out for you." He hated to see his lover act like this. Those eyes burned off and on. It was haunting. He calmed down and stated, "I will take them out for you but you need to tell me everything. You have something they want. What is it?"

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, staring into those sun like eyes. He watched as Asami set down his drink and crashed out his cigarette. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned his head against the toned chest to hear the heart beat. This man was human like everyone else. This man could be crushed like anyone else. He couldn't live if Asami were taken from him. There would be nothing left for him. When did someone bring life to him before? No one has ever done what Asami has done for him. He closed his eyes, whispering, "I want revenge. I want it so badly that it hurts. It is killing me inside and soon nothing will be left of me to save. My soul has darkened and I want to drown in it."

Asami tighten his grip on his boy. If only he knew from the start, he could have made sure to end those who brought pain to his lover. He looked down and felt whole; complete. He never thought he would find someone to be with him. Yes, Akihito fought against his life style but he has never stopped him. Now, he knew why. Akihito felt this way for a long time. He spoke, "If it is revenge you want, I will give it to you."

Akihito smiled but said nothing. He gained the older man like he thought he would. He never thought he would have gone to this extreme to gain the older man. Then he fell in love with this cold man. He pulled away and stared at the yakuza. His plans were working out like he imagined. Why did he feel guilt for it? Asami released his hold on him and all he wanted to do was curl closer to this dark man. He walked away without saying a word. He went inside the bedroom that he has shared with the man for some time now. He forgot everything. He has always stayed away from the Takabas and now he has ignored his friends. Were they really his friends when they knew nothing about him? He was lost in this dark world and it happened long before he met Asami. His soul was damned those eight years ago. He walked to the bed and lay down without changing out of his clothes. He wanted peace for once.

Asami stood there, frozen in his spot. He shook his head and went after his lover. When he walked into the bedroom, Akihito was frozen on his spot, refusing to move to the bed. He walked to the table and grabbed the glass of water and pulled out a sleeping pill. He walked to the photographer and ordered, "Take it. You need sleep."

"Why do you keep me? Why do you claim me yours?" Akihito asked as he took the pill and drank the water. He stared at the older man, waiting for his answer. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around the yakuza. Leaning his head on Asami's chest and hearing the heart beat, he questioned in a soft voice, "Have the great yakuza fallen? Has the cold man started to feel love?"

Asami stared down at the boy. He thought about those questions. He didn't know how to answer. Never in his life did he have to show his emotions. He held the boy close to his body. He cared for the other. He wanted to protect the other, show him the world wasn't pretty like he believed. Well, he thought he was teaching the boy a lesson but it would seem his boy knew the cruel world already. He claimed this man his own. He has never done that with another lover. Others were just to pass the time and settle his needs. Akihito was different. The arms loosen around him and he heard the other man's breathe even out. He answered, "Yes, I have fallen."

Akihito heard those words in his clouded mind. He felt his body get lifted up and felt the soft bed as he was laid down. He wanted to grab a hold of the warmth. He wanted to confess everything but if he did, then he would lose everything. It was too late to say anything. He wanted to cry out his new pain but he kept his voice quiet. He let the darkness wrap around him, making him sleep.

On the floor below, Suoh pulled up everything about the Makoto's murder. He scanned through everything. He wanted to know how Akihito knew about his past. Everything concerning him disappeared. It was like Makoto Akihito was a ghost. He leaned back against his couch, rubbing his tired eyes. He jumped when he heard his computer beeped, which he gained an email. He opened and read it. He narrowed his eyes. He had someone inside that owned him big time and he used that to find information. He deleted the message. He leaned back and sighed, "You are something else, kid." He stood up and paced the room. There was a knock at the door and he spoke, "Come in." His old friend Kirishima walked in and raised an eyebrow at him.

Kirishima ignored his worried friend and stated the reason he was here, "Asami-sama is heading to the office and he wants you in the penthouse to watch out for Takaba-kun." Suoh nodded his head and he walked out with Suoh following. He spoke his mind in a low voice, "You haven't been the same since you got Takaba-kun back."

"Just worried about what trouble he can bring to the boss." Suoh lied. He went inside the penthouse to see his boss in a suit. He watched Kirishima and Asami leave the penthouse. He didn't like babysitting but with new information, it was best someone like him watched the boy.

Everything was dark. He knew where he was. He raised his hand and tried to switch the light, but it wasn't working. He knew he should run out the door and don't look, but he feet moved on its own. He took step by step toward the living room. His heart was racing. Tears were falling down his face, knowing the outcome. He entered the room to see the lamp on its side and his father lying on the couch, gone from the world. Once again, he ran to his sister's room, slamming the door open, and screaming his horror. Akihito collapsed to the floor, hiding his eyes from view. In five minutes the police was there and he believed in them. He walked out with Kuma who was trying to get him to talk. It was pointless. He was gone with his family. His soul was dead. He kept picturing his family. He watched as they took his family out and he screamed again.

Akihito woke up, startled and screaming. The door burst open and Suoh was standing there with a gun. He closed his eyes, trying to put the nightmare in the back of his mind. Everything was falling to place and soon revenge would come. He heard Suoh walking toward him but he didn't lift his head. He asked, "Did you figure it out, Suoh-san?" He was mocking the guard like he mocked everyone else.

Suoh sat on the edge of the bed and answered, "I found out that you were looking into us before you got caught by Asami-sama." Akihito lifted his head and he felt coldness run through him. It was like he was seeing right through the boy. There was nothing there in those eyes that were always fierce. He spoke, "You were studying us. Why?"

Akihito rolled off the bed. There was no way he was going back to sleep. He walked toward the door and looked back to see Suoh standing. He spoke, "Why do you think I was studying you? You know everything now and now my life is done for. I won't die, not until I revenge my family." He spanned around and walked to the guard without fear. He never feared death. He hissed, "I will have my revenge and no one will stop me. I will watch them bleed as they watched my family bleed. I will listen to their pleas for life, ignoring every plea like they did to my family." His arms were grabbed tightly and he laughed. Suoh glared at him and he saw murder in those eyes. Suoh was a smart one. He taunted, "Ryuuichi won't like to find his lover dead by his loyal guard." Suoh released him and he leaned up, whispering to Suoh's ear, "Tell him I truly did fall for him, a man who is as ruthless as those who took everything from me." He grabbed the lamp by his bed and slammed it against Suoh's head. He watched as the blonde guard fell over, onto the floor. He gave a sad look. It was over. His fairytale was gone. He ran out of the bedroom to the closet. He opened and put on his jacket, making sure the gun was inside his pocket. He had to leave before Asami found everything out. He couldn't die yet. He opened the door and ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 4/?

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Four:

Asami sat in his office, going over reports but not on his business but on the case of the Makoto deaths. He threw down the papers. Akihito had everything that would help. Why wasn't his boy giving it to him? His eyes widened as he realized what his boy was trying to tell him tonight. He went to dial Suoh but his phone rang first. He answered, "Hello."

"Asami Ryuuichi, I presume." A male's voice teased in a rough voice.

"Who is this?" Asami asked calmly.

"You have someone I want. Makoto Akihito is very clever to have such a powerful man on his side. Did he plead with you to gain his revenge? Did he court you into it? He is using you, Asami-san. He would use anyone to gain his revenge. He used his adopted parents until they couldn't put it up with him anymore. I must admit they are loyal but in the end he was too much for them to handle and let him go roaming the streets." The man explained.

"I don't know anyone by the name Makoto Akihito." Asami lied. He needed to know who this person was and how they found out about his involvement with his boy.

The man retorted, "Wait, he would go by Takaba Akihito now. Tell your toy that I have his adopted family. If he wishes to see them, he will come to bay six. I will be waiting for him. Oh, you can come too if you would like, Asami-san. I will show you what your toy is really capable of."

The phone hung up on him and he slammed it down. Asami glared at it. He picked up his phone, dialing Suoh. There was no answer. He slammed the phone down again after the tenth ring. He walked out of his office to see Kirishima standing there with reports. He spoke, "We are heading to bay six. Keep calling Suoh. He isn't picking up. I want more information on the murders while we are driving there." He walked past his guard with said man on his heels.

On the street, Akihito ran around the corner. He noticed the grey car following him. His heart was racing while his legs continued to carry him farer away from the penthouse. He couldn't go back to his perfect world. It ended eight years ago, but Asami brought something in him that he never thought would come back; life. He stopped and saw the car drive beside him. The window rolled down and a huge man glared at him. He narrowed his eyes back. He was lost in this dark world. He was numb from the core. He couldn't go back to Asami, not yet at least. He had to end those who took everything from him. Then he could die freely without regrets. Sadly, he did have a regret. He regretted using Asami. Soon the yakuza would find out his deceits and knowing the man he would be livid. He wouldn't even blame the man. The huge man stepped out of the car. There was no one to protect him now. He was alone in this world.

"If you wish to see your adopted parents, you will come with me." The huge man spoke without taking his eyes off the boy. It was the first time he saw the boy alone without anyone following him.

Akihito wanted to chuckle. He couldn't even feel for them. They couldn't save him from the world of hell no matter how hard they tried. They would never understand what he went through and what was taken from him.

'_You are doing what!' _

'_That is what got your father and family killed!' _

'_If you do this, then you can get the hell out of here!' _

'_I will not watch my family be killed because you are being foolish!' _

'_I never wanted to take you in! It was my wife who wanted to bring you in!' _

Words spoken to him, he never forgot. The photographer could care less. He never cared for others. All that was on his mind was revenge. He walked toward the car and got inside. This was the only chance he would have. He would never go there for them. This was meant to end what has been eating him alive for the past eight years. He glanced back to see Suoh turning the corner. The man looked livid. The huge man got inside the driver's side and drove off. He turned around and waved at Suoh. Soon, very soon Asami would know everything. It was too bad; he wouldn't die at the same sight as his family's murderer. Maybe he won't give Asami a chance to kill him. Maybe he will do it himself.

In a limo, Asami read over the reports again. There was nothing but one thing; photos. Akihito's father had photos that were never found. That meant his boy had them. Kirishima has tried Suoh at five times with no answer. He glanced to his watch. He wondered what was going down at the penthouse. Did they already have his lover? If anything happened to Akihito, blood would pour in the underworld. He would make sure of it. He lit up a cigarette and asked, "Did you get a hold of him?"

Kirishima answered from the front seat, "Yes, I have. Takaba-kun knocked him out with a lamp and ran." Asami raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't want to say anything else but he knew he had to. He told his boss what was said to him, "The boy was studying us before you caught him. He pretty much admitted to Suoh that he was using us."

Asami glanced out the window, blowing grey smoke out of his mouth. Rage like never before came inside of him. How dare some nobody use him? He closed his eyes, hiding his rage from his guards. He realized it was a good plan. Was everything a lie? Was there something between them or not? He hated to second guess himself but he had to. The boy was using him to gain revenge. Everything they had might have been a plan to get him to fall and did he fall. He fell so hard it was impossible to pick himself up.

In the grey car, Akihito stared straight ahead. He said nothing and the other person didn't speak either. He could care less. He wanted to end this man's life as well as everyone else that took his life away from him. Still, his mind was on the yakuza. It was the older man that sparked some kind of life in him. He fought the older man every step of the way instead of going through it without a fight. He went with the flow with everything else but he couldn't with the yakuza. Was it because Asami stood for everything he was against? He cared when his friends were in danger. He cared when Asami was injured. He cared when Asami stole the deed off of Fei Long. He cared when for so long he stopped. Caring meant pain. He knew that people would leave him alone. So what was the point of caring if it hurt worse if he did? The car stopped and he got out. He was in front of a warehouse at bay six. He walked inside to see the Takabas there. They looked at him. Hiteshi and Nagi were giving him worried looks while Yamato was glaring at him. His adopted father never approved of him while his adopted mother worried sick over him. He was pushed forward and he asked deadly, "Where is your boss?"

"The show doesn't start until someone arrives." The guard spoke.

Yamato yelled, "I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

Akihito faced the man and retorted, "I don't care for you. I came to face the man who stole everything from me. I do not care for anyone."

"Is that so?" A cold strong voice rang out.

Akihito turned to see Asami standing there with two guards. Kirishima was one and the other was Sajiro. Suoh wasn't there yet. He chuckled, "So, you brought the man who has protected me here." He felt his gun inside his pocket. This was a set up. They were hoping to be ride of him by his own lover's hands. He pulled out the gun while the guard attention was on Asami. He pulled the trigger. It felt different when he watched the man fall to his knees then to his face. He killed. There was no turning back now. He was completely lost in the dark world. He had killed someone.

Asami stared completely shocked at the photographer. Two people were screaming the other's name. He walked forward, seeing the gun pointed at him. He didn't fear for his life and he wouldn't show any emotion. He spoke calmly, "You want to kill me too? You wish to be rid of scum like me?"

Akihito stared into those golden eyes that lit something inside of him. He responded, "I can't die yet. I have to revenge them. I must live long enough to take out the one who took everything from me." He took a step back as the yakuza took a step forward. He felt his hand grabbed tightly. He winced by the tight grip. The hand that held the gun was twisted and the weapon dropped to the floor. He cried out as he felt like his wrist was being broken. He was shoved into the wall and all he saw was rage in those beautiful bright eyes.

Hiteshi and Nagi screamed from their chairs, "Akihito!"

Akihito ignored their screams. He checked his wrist to see it wasn't broken. He stood on shaky legs, screaming out his dark pain, "I WILL NOT DIE! I WON'T UNTIL I BRING THAT BASTARD WITH ME TO HELL FOR WHAT HE TOOK FROM ME!" He walked toward the yakuza, trying to gain his weapon back. He knew it was foolish. Kirishima and Sajiro were standing there, waiting for their boss' orders and to make sure their boss would be all right.

Yamato spoke, trying to free himself, "You damn brat. Look what you got us into. Look what you have done."

Nagi cried, "Akihito. Please stop this madness."

Hiteshi mumbled, "Bro, please stop this. This will bring you nothing."

Akihito chuckled loudly. He fell against the wall when the older man pushed him again. Those golden eyes narrowed. He sneered, "I'm damned and cursed. You, a powerful yakuza fell for someone who was nothing but a lie. You tired to break me but I was already broken."

Asami stared into those eyes. There was a spark of fire, but they pretty much was dead. He glanced to the ground to see the guard dead. The boy killed for the first time. He was lied to from the beginning. He took a step toward his raving boy. His emotions couldn't stop even if he wanted them to. This boy was his and no one else. He would be damned before the other was taken from him. He grabbed the raving man, pulling him into a tight embrace. He spoke coldly, "If you want revenge, I will ensure you have it." He realized he would have done the same thing as Akihito if he lost everything.

Akihito felt full and complete in the strong arms from a cold man. He leaned his head against the chest, whispering, "I can't lose you too." He wouldn't be able to do it. He was dead to the world already but he had a spark of life.

Yamato yelled, "Akihito, what is going on?"

Hiteshi muttered, remembering what Sajiro said before, "He is your lover."

Nagi pulled at the ropes, trying to free herself. She sobbed, "Stop him from doing this. Stop him from going completely mad with revenge."

Asami looked at the fallen guard and spoke, "It is already too late for that, Miss." He pulled his lover with him as he ordered, "Get them out of here and to the safe house. Tell our men prepare for war." He felt his lover squirm but he kept his grip tight. He pulled the young man out of the warehouse, hissing dangerously, "You will listen to me now, Akihito. I will show you how ruthless I am if you do not behave."

Akihito stopped moving and let himself be dragged to the waiting limo. He felt the tension in the air. He knew that tone. Asami wasn't lying. He was thrown into the limo and the older man got inside, lighting up a cigarette. He stared at the yakuza. He knew how ruthless Asami could be. He studied the man. Asami has never harmed him though. Tonight he pushed his luck. He moved closer to the yakuza. Golden eyes watched him. He climbed onto Asami's lap. He stared straight into those eyes. There was something missing that he always saw since Hong Kong. It pulled at his heart, breaking it apart even more than when he found his family dead. He leaned forward, mumbling against those lips, "I wasn't meant to fall. I wasn't meant to care."

Asami glared at the boy who deceived him well. He pushed Akihito away from his person. He watched as the photographer hit his back against the seat with some force. He went to move to make sure the other was okay but thought differently. He retorted coldly, "You will not fool me again."

"You believe everything I said was a lie. Well I can't blame you for that. But the truth is I wasn't meant to fall for you or care for you. I was meant to use you to revenge my family and join them." Akihito responded. There was nothing left for him. It was truly over with. His fairytale was torn from him too. He pulled himself up and sat down. His arm was grabbed and he was pulled toward the yakuza. He felt his heart race. His lips were sealed into a rough kiss. It was the same type of kiss when he betrayed Asami and gave him up to Fei Long. He was pushed back again. He had no idea how to make it better. He couldn't tell Asami before. He couldn't tell anyone what he was really up to. The Takabas had an idea of what he was planning but they couldn't stop him. He leaned his head on the strong shoulder, mumbling, "I have nothing."

Asami looked down at the boy. He wanted to say Akihito had everything. He wanted to stop the photographer from feeling pain. He turned his head. He was upset and coldness was his best bet. He glanced out the window as the limo started to move. He looked ahead to see it was Kirishima. He spoke, "Everything taken care of."

"Yes, Asami-sama. We also took the gun with us." Kirishima answered.

Akihito sat there silent. Asami cleaned up his mess. The yakuza truly fell for him and it hurt him. He saw Asami look at him with coldness. He turned his face away from those emotionless eyes. It hurt so badly that he felt like he was already dying. Didn't he feel that when he found his family? Still, it was worse. He closed his eyes, preventing tears to fall. He felt the car stop and he was dragged out of the limo. As the entered the penthouse, he was pushed hard, making him fall into the wall. Suoh was inside, looking at him. He swore he saw pity in Suoh's eyes for a moment but it was gone to fast to be sure. He didn't want pity from anyone. He looked at Kirishima who looked upset over everything. He was cursed. He was damage goods. Only if everyone knew that from the start, then this would not have happened.

Asami ordered, "Both of you leave."

Akihito watched Suoh and Kirishima give him a look of pity before taking their leave. He stared at those cold eyes. He didn't move an inch as Asami walked toward him. He whispered, "I won't die. I can't die yet." He was pulled to the strong toned body. He looked up, trying to read those eyes. It was breaking his heart to see nothing that he seen since they returned from Hong Kong.

Asami pulled the younger man down the hallway, slamming the guest room open. Shoving the boy inside, he spoke coldly, "This is where you are staying. Do not try to escape at all. If you do, you will know how truly ruthless I am." He saw those hazel eyes look so defeated. He slammed the door shut, leaning against it, sighing. He was tricked.

Down a level of the building, Suoh leaned against the wall, drinking some beer. Kirishima was sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead. He sighed, "He really did do a good job of hiding everything. He is real clever." He never thought some punk could fool them all. He hated not knowing before hand.

Kirishima sighed, "Agree. He did fool us all but I still pity him." He knew what it felt like to seek out revenge. He stood up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He asked, "What do you think Asami-sama will do with him?"

"I have no clue. Anyone else, he would kill them, but that boy is different. The boy has made the boss do things that he would never do before." Suoh answered honestly.

Upstairs, in the penthouse, in the guest room, Akihito flopped onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling. It was his fault once again. Only if he died that night with his family, none of this would have came to play. He would have never fallen in love with a yakuza. He would never feel hurt by Asami. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears fall. The nightmares always brought this side of him. The pain wasn't so bad with the older man next to him. It hurt more than he ever thought. He wanted those eyes to show warmness for him again. How could he gain that now? He betrayed the yakuza worse than anyone else ever did. He made the man fall for him and all this time he was using the other to gain revenge. It was different though. He returned those feelings but Asami would never believe anything coming from his mouth. He was far too lost to be saved. He sat up in his bed, making up his mind. Once this was over, he planned to join his family. There was nothing here to keep him alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 5/?

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Five:

Asami sat on his bed, staring at the floor. He felt pain like never before. Not even a gun bullet felt like this. He was lied to and everything was a set up. Was it all a lie? Was everything they been though nothing more than an act? He sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what to think or do. Yes, he would make sure the photographer gained revenge. All Akihito had to do was tell him from the start and he would have helped the boy. He stood up and paced the room he shared with Akihito for months now. It was perfect. The other suited him so well. It was heaven to have someone in his bed for more than a night. He started to enjoy waking up with someone by him every morning. He slammed his fist into the wall. Why couldn't Akihito just explained it to him? Would they have gone this far if the truth was spoken from the start? He didn't want it to be a lie. He wanted the boy but sadly he didn't know the other as well as he thought. Everyone was fooled by his act, his guards, him, and Fei Long. Who would have thought some nobody would fool everyone in the underworld? He sat down putting his head into his hands. It was annoying him to no end. He was fooled when no one has ever done that to him. He didn't know what to do. One second, he wanted to believe Akihito's words but the next second he told himself not to believe one word out of that lying mouth.

In the dinning area, Akihito sat there, staring out the large window over looking the city. It was dark like his mind and soul. He wanted to go back to where his savior was but he knew Asami would not want him around. He was lost and damage. His words in the beginning were lies to play the yakuza. He hurt Asami and there was no turning back. Only if he never fell in love, he could have been fine with everything. He leaned his head on his hand, staring out the window. He heard the master bedroom door open. He didn't glance over, knowing it was the older man walking out. He felt eyes on him but he didn't dare look. He couldn't stand seeing coldness in those eyes that once showed warmth.

Asami always listened to his mind. That was why he was at the top. Once, he listened to his heart and looked where that got him. He stared hard at the boy who didn't turn his head to look at him. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He should get to business and be done with the boy completely. He still had to make sure the Takabas were safe. He had someone set him up that he wanted to pay them back. He spoke, "I swore to give you revenge."

Akihito turned his head but looked away again when he saw nothing but coldness from those eyes that drove him wild. He sighed, "You killing them are different than I planned. I plan to kill them myself. I want to taste that much." He was truly gone from this world. He needed to join his family like he always dreamt of. He should have joined them that night but he broke the rule. He ran to a party, leaving his family alone.

'_No!' _

'_But dad, everyone is going.'_

'_There is no way I'm going to let you go to a party. You are too young.' _

'_I am not! Damn it! I hate you!' _

He fought with his father that night. It was the last time he saw his father alive. He regretted that night. Akihito kept his eyes out the window as he revealed some of his pain, "I fought with him that night. I told him I hated him. I think of that every time I dream of finding them dead. He never knew I loved him with all my heart."

Asami sat there, hearing every word coming out the boy's mouth. He felt Akihito's pain even though he told himself not to. He stood up and walked to the other man. Akihito didn't move an inch. Laying his hand on the shoulder, he retorted, "I'm sure your father knew that you loved him."

Ignoring the other words, it was just pity from the yakuza. He asked, "What was it like to have the perfect family? No abuse. No underworld. Just a simple normal life." He felt his shoulder feel pain from the tight grip. He taunted, "I studied you well, Ryuuichi. You desired power and wealth because your family had none. You rose in the underworld to gain what you desired the most. You had almost twenty lovers, well one night stands before me. I don't know the story behind Fei Long though. No matter how much I searched I couldn't find anything."

Asami pulled Akihito from the chair and slammed him against the wall. He hated not knowing any of this before hand. This boy was the first to get past him. No one was going to know about his life. He glared at those dead hazel eyes. They looked at him, waiting for the end. He slammed his fist against the wall right beside Akihito's head. He sneered, losing all control, "You know shit, boy. You know nothing about my life."

"Your mother died from lung cancer and your father ended his life. Your uncle took you in and showed you the taste of the underworld. Then and there, I bet you swore to gain power when your uncle took shit from everyone and was walked all over." Akihito spoke without fear. He continued, "We are damage goods, Ryuuichi. Our lives weren't so perfect after all. We grew up with hatred and swore revenge. Your uncle was killed and you did everything you could to revenge it. That is why Kirishima works for you. His wife and child were murdered to teach his old boss a lesson. He turned to you to gain revenge."

Asami lost it all and slammed his fist into Akihito's face. The boy fell to the floor, not showing anything. He spoke coldly, "Do not tempt me, kid. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Akihito looked up at him with a bloody lip and there was nothing in those eyes. They were dead. He pulled the boy up and slammed him against the wall again. He spoke deadly, "I promised you revenge but I will not be fooled again. I will not let you make me a fool."

Everything broke inside of him. He deserved everything the yakuza gave him. Asami pulled away from him and he leant against the wall. He had nothing left. It was all gone. He had to taunt the man with his words. He pulled away from the wall and walked down to the guest room. Akihito walked to the private bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was no one he liked seeing there. He was lost completely. There was no hope for him any longer. He closed his hazel eyes that reminded him of his father. He walked out of the bathroom and lay down. There was no one here to make him feel better from the nightmares. There was no comfort after having them. The bed was lonely and cold.

In the dinning room, Asami sat down and shook his head. What did he do? When did he start to lose control? He never did before. He lowered his head. He hit the boy. He raised his hand to the other when he swore to never do that to a lover ever. Were they lovers though? He heard the door and he spoke, "Come in." Kirishima walked in, seeing the hole in the wall. He ordered, "Have it fix."

"Boss, I know it isn't my business or place to speak, but maybe you are being too hard on him." Kirishima stated his mind. Asami looked up at him with a glare.

Asami fished out his cigarettes and lit one. He asked, "Any word of who set this up?"

Kirishima ignored the subject change and answered, "Some low life known as Makio. He had another guard watching the place to see what went down. We took him to our turf and showed him a warm welcome. He told us who was behind it. It seemed Makio murdered Kizuya-san's daughter. Kizuya-san had no proof and didn't want to end lives if they were not involved even though he truly believed he was involved. Makoto-san had the proof of the murder. The photos were never found though. Kizuya-san believed they were destroyed when the Makoto family was killed."

Leaning against the wall, Akihito spoke deadly, "So good to know the name of the man I plan to kill." Two set of eyes turn to look at him. He gave a bitter smile and teased, "I always knew he would come after me for those photos. I stole them when the police said they would drop the case."

"Give me those photos and you will have everything." Asami ordered.

Akihito shook his finger at the yakuza and remarked, "I'm a lot smarter than you ever gave me credit for, Asami. I'm not handing those photos over to anyone until I kill that bastard."

Asami stood up and explained, "I can get Kizuya on our side. He would fight with us with that kind of proof."

"I do not care for anyone else's revenge. This is my revenge. I plan to enjoy it." Akihito responded back. He saw Kirishima staring at him. He smirked as he taunted, "Asami has a mean punch if you cross him." He turned around and went back to the guest bedroom. He cut all ties with everyone. There was no one. He heard his cell phone ring loudly in the room. He glanced at the number. He rejected the call. It was from friends that never knew the real him. He has been ignoring them for some time. He cared for them strangely. He never bothered to care for anyone.

Kirishima stood there stun. He never saw his boss raise a hand to any lover before. He glanced over to the yakuza to see the other tense. He must admit the boy was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He fooled them all and he might have been able to continue with it for a long time too.

Asami stared guilty at the guest room door. He wiped away all emotion from his face and ordered, "Get a hold of Kizuya. Tell him we have things to discuss. Make sure he knows I have information about his daughter's death."

Across the city, a man paced the room and glared at everything. His other guard never returned to tell him that Asami took out the boy. All he heard was Asami dragging the brat out of the warehouse and there was a gun shot. He needed those photos and quickly. If Kizuya gained those photos, it was over for him. He would not be spared. That girl was a pain, who wanted more from him and threatened him. He slammed his hand against the wall. What happened? How was he going to gain those photos? He knew the boy had them. It made perfect sense. Maybe it was time to face the foolish boy. He smirked and laughed, "He would be surprised to learn his father was going to turn them over to Kizuya for money."

At the penthouse, in the guest room, Akihito glared at his phone that has been going off every two minutes. It was Kou or Takato calling him, taking turns. It was annoying him. He didn't want to talk to them. He didn't want to care about anyone ever again. He felt his eyes close, no matter how much he fought it. The darkness engulfed his body, pulling him into a sleep that he didn't want.

_The door was cracked open. His mind kept telling him not to go in there. He knew what he would find. He entered his home. He kept walking toward the living room even though the glass on the floor was breaking under his shoes. He wanted to run out and never look at the nightmarish hell. He stepped into the living room seeing his father. Tears fell from his hazel eyes, knowing he was trapped in the dream. He didn't want to see anymore. He wanted to forget everything. _

_A voice rang out, it was his father's voice even though it was impossible, 'Akihito, you were meant to be here. You should have been dead like us. Traitor.' _

_He ran out of the room, following the same path as every other dream. He slammed his sister's bedroom door open. He stared at the scene, sobbing loudly. _

_His sister's voice rang out, 'Traitor!' _

'_My baby boy turned his back on us all.' His mother's voice said. _

_It was haunting. He wanted the dream to be over. He didn't want to sleep ever again. It was driving him mad. He was losing everything in his mind, soul, and body. _

'_TRAITOR!' Three voices rang together. _

_He bolted down the hall, but he couldn't reach the front door no matter how much he ran. Hands were grabbing at him, trying to pull him down in the blood of his family. _

'_TRAITOR!' Those voices rang more. _

Asami walked into the guest room when he heard the scream. He walked to the bed to see Akihito tossing in his sleep, trying to push something away from him. He looked down closely to see tears rolling down the face. He wiped the tears away but they still fell. His heart tugged at him for seeing the boy in this state. What was it like to be trapped in nightmares? He sat on the edge of the bed but the photographer didn't wake up. He wasn't sure what to do. His mind was telling him to walk out the door and not look back, that this wasn't his problem anymore. Yet, his heart was telling him that Akihito needed someone for him. How can he listen to his feelings when he was betrayed?

Akihito cried out in his sleep, "I'm not a traitor! Mom, dad, sister, I never meant for it to happen! I didn't mean to live!"

Asami stared down at the boy and felt his heart cry out with the boy. He swept his hand across the other's face. He pushed back some sweaty brown locks, staring down at the sleeping man who was stuck in a nightmare of his past.

Akihito whimpered, "Ryuuichi."

Asami pulled his hand away, afraid the other awoke, but he saw the other still sleeping. He leaned down to the other's ear and whispered, "I am on your side and always will be, Akihito." He stood up and walked out the door. He had things to think about himself. He didn't know what he felt anymore. The boy messed him up badly. He didn't know if he should trust the photographer or not. He walked back inside his bedroom to have his phone ring. He picked up, "Yes."

"I was hoping you would kill the brat, Asami-san. Don't you feel betrayed by him? His family stuck their noses into the underworld. You know very well that if they do that, they should expect someone coming after them." The male voice spoke.

"Yes, I know. Whoever said that I won't make him pay for his betrayal? He will suffer badly." Asami lied.

"I want to meet him. He and I have things to discuss. Please bring him to bay eight down at the docks tomorrow around noon. Once I got what I want, you can do whatever you want to him." The man said.

"Sounds good for both of us. We get rid of a brat for good." Asami lied once again.

Outside the bedroom door, Akihito leaned against the wall, hearing every word that the yakuza spoke. He smirked, knowing his time was coming to an end. Strangely he didn't feel anything about it. It was the end and he has wished for it for so long. No, that wasn't right. There was a time he fought for his life. Yes, it was in Hong Kong. He wanted to live then and see the yakuza again. He wanted to be wrapped in those arms once again. Now, he would never gain that. He walked away toward the dinning area. He stopped when he saw Suoh standing there with a folder in his hand. He raised an eyebrow. Asami was the one to turn to when you wanted revenge. He was so sure that the yakuza would never care about some nobody off the streets for revenge. So, instead he played him and fell for him. His father would be ashamed of him.

Suoh walked past the boy. He pitied the other. He walked to the master bedroom, knocking on the door. When he heard come in, he entered to see those golden eyes narrowed. He shut the door behind him and handed over the report. He spoke what was on his mind, "Asami-sama, I realize Kirishima already said something, but before the brat knocked me out, he told me to tell you he truly did fall for you. Kirishima and I know what revenge feels like as you do. We three have suffered in the underworld and swore revenge for it. Kirishima and I swore to stand by your side through anything. I believe Akihito would stand by your side as well. He might have lied, but I do see loyalty in him."

Asami looked shocked to hear both of his men say something. He spoke freely, "He has told me about falling for me countless times. I do not know if he knows what loyalty is."

"Boss, wouldn't he have done more if he didn't have loyalty to you in some way. He could have let you and Fei Long finish the fight but he stopped you two." Suoh retorted back.

Asami stood up and spoke, "Bay eight tomorrow. We will meet the man who killed the Makotos. I'm sure what he wants is the photos. Is Akihito still in the guest room?"

Suoh answered, "No. He was in the dinning room before I came in here."

Asami nodded his head and walked out to see Akihito sitting in the chair from before. He spoke startling the boy from his thoughts, "You need to get those photos. Tomorrow is the day you gain your revenge."

Akihito looked over at the man and stood up. He walked toward the dangerous man. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, sealing those lips before any words can be said. He pulled back in a few moments and muttered, "Finally. It can be all over." He meant his life was going to end tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 6/?

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all comments/reviews. Glad readers are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Six:

Asami stared into those eyes that looked so dead. He sealed those lips again, shutting out any other words said. He felt Akihito pull him closer to him. He heard a cough behind them and broke the kiss. He glanced to Suoh and ordered, "Tomorrow, be ready for anything. Make sure Kizuya is there."

Suoh bowed his head and glanced to the boy. He felt more pity for the young man who got caught in their world. He walked away and out the door. He had things to take care.

Akihito looked into those golden eyes and spoke, "I want to kill the man. I want it to be me. I will give the photos up only if I can have that much."

"Very well. I will make sure Kizuya knows that." Asami replied. Before he could say anything else, his lips were sealed into a heated kiss. Akihito was moving closer to his body. They fit perfectly. This was their dance and he decided he was going to keep it.

Akihito was losing himself when the kiss was returned with fever. He was pulled toward the master bedroom. He wanted one more time before it was all over. He wanted to keep his fairytale just for a little longer. His shirt was pulled over his head, breaking their kiss. He sealed those lips again, not ready to hear any words. He felt rough hands mold against his chest. He moaned into the kiss, feeling his legs move backwards. This was his fairytale. This was the man who breathed life into his soul when it was dead. He fell down on the bed without breaking the kiss. He wanted this so badly that it was hurting him. He wanted to forget his past and have a future. But that was impossible now. He was going to die tomorrow. There was no life in him anyways. At least he could take this with him.

Asami broke the kiss, moving his mouth down the jaw to the neck. He licked up to the earlobe, taking it into his mouth. He heard the loud moan coming from Akihito mouth. He had no words. Nothing he said would make everything all right again. Akihito suffered the dark world like he did. He bit down on the earlobe, feeling Akihito's nails dig into his arms. He felt those hands run up and down his clothe arms. He watched as Akihito started to unbutton his shirt, running his hands over his skin. He slipped the shirt off his body, letting it fall to the floor. He moved his mouth down to Akihito's chest, sucking the left nipple.

Akihito arched his back. He gripped the black hair like he always done. It felt so great to have some of this. He felt lips move down to his stomach, making him feel hotter by the second. He arched his hips, trying to give the hint to his lover. He heard his button pop and the zipper go down. His jeans were pulled down his legs with his boxers. He was bare to the yakuza. He felt kisses along his pole, making him moan out one name, "Ryuuichi."

Asami kept his eyes on those hazel ones. He saw lust and desire in there. There was some spark in them. He licked up Akihito's length, listening to the moans of his name. He took Akihito's entire cock into his mouth, having small hips thrust upwards. He pushed the hips down onto the bed as he sucked around the hard cock. He thrust in two fingers, hearing the boy scream out his name. This was how they were. They knew this dance and could take ever step to it. The loud moans were music to his ears. He felt the muscles tighten around his fingers and he wanted to feel that tight heat around his thick cock.

Akihito tossed his head back and forth, moaning one name that was his savoir, "Ryuuichi! Ryuuichi!" He was lost in pleasure. He wanted to feel more. He gripped the black hair as he felt a tongue lick up his cock to the head, teasing his slit. He whimpered, "Stop teasing. Please, more." Asami stopped and leaned over his body. He heard the zipper on Asami's pants. He gasped as he felt Asami's cock rub against his opening. Grabbing the strong arms, he begged, "Please. Take me. Give me this at least." Before he could go on, he screamed as Asami's hard thick cock entered him roughly. He dug his nails into the tan skin. This was like them and he didn't want it to change. Though it didn't matter, tomorrow would be his last day alive. He thrust his hips forward and Asami thrust toward him. It was heaven and hell at the same time. Tears fell from his eyes. He wasn't sure if they were there because of the sex or the pain in his heart. He fought to keep his eyes open to stare into golden ones. His lips were sealed into a heated kiss. He wanted to keep this. He wasn't meant to fall to a dangerous man.

Asami felt the heat rise between them. He realized he couldn't deny his heart this time. Akihito belonged beside him and he would do everything in his power to keep it this way. He didn't know how to stop Akihito feeling so dead though. How can he make someone feel good when everything around them was gone? He knew that feeling so well. He closed off his heart for many years because of it. He didn't want that for his boy. He broke the kiss as he thrust in hard, hearing Akihito scream out his first name. It was heaven to his ears. This was where it started. He moved his lips down to Akihito's neck, biting the other's neck.

Akihito moaned, "Ryuuichi." He ran his fingers through black hair, feeling it. He loved everything about the yakuza. When did it happen? Why did it happen? He moaned every time Asami hit his sweet spot. He was losing all control. He was lost in the dark world before he met Asami and he was drowning in the man that he fought against. He felt lips against his bruised lip. He pleaded, "Love me. Love a broken man." He felt his lips sealed into a kiss once again and he threw everything away. He tossed his revenge in the back of his mind. Here and now all that matter until tomorrow. He felt a strong hand wrap around his cock and he moaned into the kiss.

Asami wanted Akihito to stop feeling pain. He didn't see the photographer a broken man. He picked up the pace, making the other moan. Akihito was digging his nails into his back making him groan. They were never gentle lovers. They always enjoyed the rough, fast paced sex. He stroked Akihito's cock until the man spilled all over them, crying out his name. He thrust in and out harder, wanting his release. He bit down on Akihito's neck as he emptied inside the photographer. He pulled out and lay down beside the other. He sat up, lighting up a cigarette. He stared down at the panting boy.

Akihito leaned up instead of going to sleep. He wanted to say goodbye for good. He moved toward the yakuza as the man put his cigarette in the ashtray. Asami's eyes were trained on him. He moved closer to the man. He didn't want it to end but at the same time did. He wanted the nightmares to go away that no one could take away from him. He wanted to forget everything that has happened for these eight years. He wanted to be carefree like he was when growing up. He sealed those taunting lips before any words could be said. He had to say goodbye some way. This was the only way to say it. Asami took control of the kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back giving a small smile. He lay down in the bed, feeling the blankets go over his body. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. He didn't want the yakuza to see his sorrowful tears.

Asami stared at his boy and sighed. This was all new to him. Never before did he make sure his lover was cared for and wanted to help them. Maybe a therapist wouldn't be a bad idea after all. It looked like Akihito needed the help more than ever. He crashed his cigarette and lay down beside the boy. He pulled Akihito closer to his body. He felt the other tense but Akihito didn't move an inch.

Akihito lay there tense for a few seconds and realized this was the last time he will ever have the older man. He curled closer, enjoying those warm strong arms wrap around him. He sighed in sadness. It was going to be all over tomorrow. Tomorrow was finally going to gain him revenge and he could join his family like he was meant to all those years ago.

The next day, Asami stared calmly at the man standing in his dinning area. Kizuya did not make a move. The man stared back coldly. He lit up a cigarette and spoke for the first time in ten minutes, "The photos are with Makoto Akihito. He refuses to hand them over until he is sure he will be the one to kill Makio."

"I would love to kill the bastard who took my beautiful daughter from this world, but I realize a boy who lost his entire family would want the same. All I want is to know the truth." Kizuya explained, "I remember the boy's father. He was going to sale the photos to me. Well more like hand them over to me even though he knew I would kill the bastard who dared crossed me."

Akihito leaned against the wall, staring at two yakuzas do business. He felt betrayed to learn his father was going to work with a yakuza, but he had no right. After all, he went straight to a powerful yakuza for revenge. He spoke to gain their attention, "I get to kill him. It will be by my hand that Makio dies."

Kizuya turned and stared into hazel eyes. He remarked, "You have his eyes." The boy said nothing but he could see a trace of sadness in those eyes. They were looking dead to the world. He turned back to Asami and spoke, "I wish to watch."

"You may come if you so desire." Asami answered and then ordered, "Akihito, get him those photos. If we need to go somewhere, then tell us where and we will go. It is almost time to meet Makio."

"The photos were always here right with me where they belonged." Akihito responded. He went out the room. He could have gained his revenge by going to Kizuya but he went toward Asami. Was it because he learned Asami helped his guards gain revenge? He grabbed the photos in his bag of cameras and walked back in the dinning area. He tossed the envelope in front of Kizuya's feet. He told the man, "The photos are inside." He watched as the man opened it and looked at the photos. He saw pain in those bright green eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. He turned his head away. Today was the day it would all be over. He was going to end all his pain. He walked toward Asami and spoke, "I have no weapon." Asami stood up and pulled out a gun. He touched it and stared at it like a curse. This was what he wanted since he found his family dead. Why was he scared?

"You can turn back right this second." Asami spoke, hoping his boy would not pick up the gun. It was a shocker to see the other kill the first time. It didn't suit the boy to become a murderer. Akihito should be carefree and away from his dark world.

Akihito looked into those golden eyes. He took the gun into his own hand and retorted, "I have waited for this for a long time." He walked toward the door. He couldn't stand looking into Asami's eyes any longer. If he kept looking, he was going to change his mind about everything. He couldn't do that. There was nothing here for him. He has no life in him anyways. He was a traitor to his family. He should have been there that night. He watched the door open to see Suoh and Kirishima standing there. He pocketed the gun and walked out the door. There was no turning back. He glanced back to see Asami in his suit following with Kizuya showing a fierce pain look. It really was like looking in a mirror. He wondered if Kirishima and Suoh had those looks when no one was paying attention. He shook his head. It didn't make a difference. He was leaving this world behind. For some strange reason, he was going to miss the chase between him and the guards. It was fun trying to escape them all the time. They got outside and inside the limo ready to take them to the docks.

'_I see you were butting into my business again.' _

'_I will have to teach you another lesson.' _

'_Well, well, Akihito, what do we have here?' _

'_You wish me to get you out of trouble.' _

'_It will cost you.' _

'_You can lie all you want but your body never lies.' _

Those moments he will miss the most. Yes, his body never lied. The yakuza was right about that. The young photographer turned his head to see Asami with a cigarette in his hand, staring straight ahead, calmly. He grabbed the older man's hand, squeezing it. Golden eyes turned to look at him. He didn't care that Kizuya was sitting across from them, watching them. It was happening so fast. Today was going to be the end. Was it enough time? Why did he have to lose everything? Why did he have to feel this way? He leaned over toward the older man. He said goodbye last night but he needed one more. He took those rough lips into a kiss, darting his tongue inside, mapping every detail. Asami was letting him have control for once. He pulled back, smiling at the man.

Asami stared at Akihito. Something was different. What was it? Was it to late to pull back? He couldn't do anything. He gave his word to Akihito to have his revenge. He felt Akihito's head on his shoulder and he felt his gut twist. It was a bad feeling today. Was it going to be a set up? Was it going to harm Akihito? He didn't want to see anything happen to his boy. Was this pushing Akihito off the edge? Was it going to be too much for the boy? They were about ten minutes away from the meeting.

_He walked inside to see a sight he never thought to see. He threw his jacket onto a chair and walked more into the room. There lying on the couch was the photographer fast asleep. He turned his head to see dinner on the table. He called out, 'Akihito.' _

_Waking up startled, Akihito looked up in question and mumbled in a sad voice, 'Glad you finally came home.' _

'_I had a late meeting.' Asami explained as he moved his boy and sat beside him. He asked, 'How long have you been up? I told you that I would be late.' _

'_I couldn't sleep. So decided to stay up to wait for you.' Akihito explained. _

Asami wondered if it was due to Akihito's nightmares. He looked down at his lover and felt his heart tug at him. He could put a stop to this right now. Let Kizuya take out Makio. If he did that, then he would be going back on his word. He felt the limo stop. They were there. He had one more chance to stop this. Before Akihito got out the car, he grabbed the boy by the arm. He spoke, "You can stop this. I can take care of it and you will never have to do it yourself." He was hoping his boy would take his offer.

Akihito smiled sadly at the yakuza. Kizuya was staring at them now, waiting for his answer. It was far too late to save him. He already killed someone and fell in the underworld. He shook his head and muttered, "This is my war and I will not let anyone else end it." He pulled away from the older man and headed inside of the warehouse. It was now or never. He entered with Kizuya behind him. Standing there was a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He glared at them but there was fear in those eyes. Asami walked in soon after, not looking very good.

Makio sneered, "A set up. I thought you would want the boy dead."

Asami smirked and responded, "The only person I want dead is you."

Kizuya wanted nothing more than pull out his gun and shoot the man dead for what he did to his beloved daughter. He glanced to the side to see the boy staring deadly at Makio. There was hatred there and pain. It was like looking in a mirror. Sad part was he was already involved in the underworld. This boy wasn't until his family died. It was his fault. Only if he got the photos sooner and helped out the Makotos, then they would be alive today.

Akihito walked forward, ignoring Asami and everyone else in the room. He glared at the man who took everything from him. Two steps away, he threw a punch at the man. The man moved out of the way and pulled him and threw him against the carts. He watched as Makio pulled out a gun. He heard it fire and he felt it gaze him in the head. While falling back, he grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger. He watched daze as the man fell backwards but he kept firing. He felt himself fall and hit the cart behind. He heard Asami's voice but it was dull. Everything was spinning and going black. Was it over? He saw Asami kneeling beside him. He chocked out, "Is it over?"

"Yes."

That was the only answer he needed. He knew the bullet hit him in the head but he had no idea how bad it was. He closed his eyes, not caring if he lived or died. He heard part of his name called.

"Aki…"

The name that reminded him of his sister. Would he join her? He let the darkness take over him completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 7/11

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments. Sorry for the wait for this. I was trying to get ahead on the story since I kept going blank during parts. Finally I have the story the way I want it. So hopefully I will have fast updates now. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

Chapter Seven:

Asami yelled, "Get this mess clean up and we are getting him to the hospital. Get my private doctor, telling him everything." He picked up his boy, pulling him closer to his chest. The bullet gazed him but that didn't mean much. Akihito could be seriously harmed. Why didn't he stop this? Why did he let Akihito talk him into this? He walked out with Kirishima following him close by. The limo door was opened and he slide inside making sure he didn't move the boy anymore than he had to. Akihito also hit his head against the carts. He felt stress sore through him. He was never like this before. What was it about this boy who made him, a heartless man, feel? Kirishima got inside the driver's side and drove while talking on his cell phone. It was maddening to stare down and not know if his lover would live. He should have took out Makio and not let his boy anywhere near there.

At the warehouse, Kizuya walked to the dead body. Pulling out his gun, he emptied it in the dead body. He felt some kind of peace at last. He saw Suoh staring at him. He spoke, "I needed a least some revenge. I hope the young Makoto will survive." He turned around and left the warehouse.

Suoh started to clean the mess up. He would make sure no one knew who committed the crime. He hoped Akihito would survive too. He could tell his boss needed the boy as much as the photographer needed Asami. He walked out with the body, throwing it in the river. It would take time for them to find the body and there was no proof of who did the crime. He took the gun and wiped it down. He looked at it and threw it in the river as well. He turned and called another guard to pick him up. He would go to the hospital and hope for the best.

At the hospital, Akihito was taken from him and he was ordered to stay in the waiting room. The doctor gave him a black look but didn't say a word. He sat down, feeling like pacing but that wasn't like him at all. He saw Kirishima looking around; making sure no one would come near them and bother them. He didn't know what to think anymore. Everything led to this. He fell for some nobody who turned out to be using him in the beginning. All the confessions were true from both sides. Now, all he could do is hope that his lover would pull through. Yes, Akihito was a fighter but would that be enough? He finally realized what everything was about last night. It was a goodbye. He slammed his hand against the wall which got everyone turning their heads to look at him. He whispered, "It is my fault. I should have been the one to do it."

At the safe house, Sajiro was pacing the room. Hiteshi was giving him weird looks. He wanted to know about his brother. Yes, he considered the boy his family. He stood up in anger, knocking the chair over. His parents looked at him. He yelled, "What the fuck is going on with Akihito?"

Sajiro sighed, "He finished off his revenge but was injured. He is at a hospital under the best care to offer."

Nagi sobbed into his husbands arms. Why couldn't Akihito leave it alone? Why did he have to involve himself in that world? She turned her head and spoke, "I want to see him now."

Sajiro sighed, "All right. The danger is away. I can take you all there if you like." He walked to them and continued with his words, "If any of you try upset the boy, I will personally make you pay for it." The boy grew on him as he did with all the guards. Every guard was on edge with the boy being in the hospital.

Yamato muttered, "I knew this would happen. He refused to listen to anyone and got involved with a yakuza. Then he did this. I knew he would get himself hurt or killed."

Sajiro turned around and glared as he spoke, "Listen here, I do not care who you are, I will take you out if you do anything to upset Asami-sama or Akihito-kun." He pulled the man by his shirt, glaring at him, making sure his threat was taken correctly. He pushed the man away from him and walked out the door with Nagi and Hiteshi following him silently.

At the hospital, Asami sat there by the bed. It has been an hour since he brought his boy there and not once did Akihito awoke. The doctors said they could find nothing wrong with his lover, but he knew something was wrong. Akihito should be awake. He pushed some brown locks away from the peaceful face. It was like this. Why didn't he ever notice the haunted look before? He leaned down, whispering into Akihito's ear, "Akihito, you have to come back." He knew his boy was giving up. He sighed, closing his eyes as he confessed everything, "I love you, Makoto Akihito."

"He has a new name. He is no longer a Makoto. He is a Takaba." Nagi's voice rang out as she glared at the man who let his second son get hurt. That was right, she saw Akihito as one of her own. Hiteshi came in after her with his father.

"Nothing will change his birth name, Takaba-san." Asami responded as he stood up. He glared at Sajiro who took a step back. He watched the Takabas circle his boy. Nagi and Yamato were glaring at him. Hiteshi was silent and watching him. He stared down at his boy. What else could he do? What more did he have to do to make his boy wake up?

Yamato spoke, "You should leave. We can take care of our son and brother."

"I will not leave. Unlike you, I care about Akihito." Asami retorted calmly and took his seat.

"You do not care for him." Yamato sneered.

"And you do. Since I have met you three, I get the impression that none of you cared enough for the pain he was going through. You for one has showed your hatred toward him for what he was feeling, Takaba-san. I will not leave my lover's side ever. I will stay here until he awakes, so he knows he has someone on his side." Asami hissed.

Hiteshi spoke before his father could yell, "None of this is helping Akihito. Stop fighting dad. The guy is right. You were the one who kicked Akihito out of our home." His dad was ready to say something and he said more, "So what if he was getting into the same field as his real father. Ever thought he wanted to have something to remind him of his father. You gave him no chance to explain." He turned to Asami and spoke on behalf of them all, "Akihito doesn't care for us either. He stopped caring for people a long time ago. What did you expect us to do?"

"Keep pushing until you broke through his walls." Asami argued back. He turned his head to look at his lover, ready to end the conversation. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sajiro has a pure hatred look on his face for the Takabas. He swept more brown hair out of the sleeping boy.

The next day, Akihito was moved into a private room with everything money could buy. Kou and Takato got wind of their friend hurt and they came to visit. Seeing the rich man sitting there, Kou sat down and stared. Takato stood next to him but was silent. He remembered the man from one New Years. He spoke up, "What are you to our friend?" Golden eyes looked at them coldly but no words left the mouth. He shook his head and turned to one of his best friends. Taking Akihito's hand into his own, he muttered, "Hey, Aki. Come on. You have to get up."

"Don't call him Aki. Remember how upset he got by us calling him by that nickname." Takato spoke as he stared at his friend.

Asami knew the reason. He saw the names of Akihito's family. Akihito's sister's name was Aki. He looked down at his lab top, working on his business. He didn't care who came to see his lover. He just wanted the boy to wake up. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the headache. He has been there all night, taking a small nap on the chair. He was dead tired and stressed. Usually he would have sex with Akihito to release some stress. It was the best way but that wasn't going to happen. He glanced to his boy's friends who kept staring at him. He finally spoke, "I'm his lover and I'm not leaving."

"Well no surprise that you're his lover." Takato spoke as he turned away from those piercing eyes. Kou make a sound and he slapped his friend before he said anything stupid. He sighed, "Come on Akihito. Get up and we can get drunk and you can tell us everything." He moved closer to his friend. Those hazel eyes weren't showing. He wanted his friend back. He glanced to the older male and saw the tired expression. He heard the door and looked over to see a huge guy coming in.

Asami looked up to see Suoh coming into the room with a vase of flowers. Suoh set them down on the small table beside the bed. He saw the note saying get well soon. He raised an eyebrow at Suoh. It wasn't like Suoh to buy flowers ever.

Suoh coughed, "She sent them. They are also for you or at least what she said." He glanced to the boy and sighed. There was no sign. Yes, it was only a day but it was horrible. He hoped the boy would come out of the coma and talk their ears off. He didn't believe everything was a lie. Most likely, the boy was carefree before his family was taken from him. He bowed his head toward his boss and walked out. Sajiro peeked through the door after he came out of the room. Every guard was taking a peek every hour.

Kou asked when the door was shut, "Do we want to know?"

Asami looked at the boy and spoke, "No, you don't want to know." After that, it was quiet. He went back to work. He still had businesses to run. The boy's friends stayed for an hour and left with sad looks. He glanced to the bed. No movement, no words, nothing at all. It was heartbreaking. He took the small into his own, whispering, "Fight."

Leaning against the wall outside the hospital room, Tsuna sighed. She smiled bitterly. She glanced over to see three guards standing there, giving her a nervous look. She took everything in and walked inside the room. Golden eyes look straight at her. They always have a fierce look in them but today they were dull. She glanced to the bed as she made her way more into the room. This boy had something that no one ever could. She sat down and spoke, "He never gives it up."

"It will never happen, Tsuna." Asami remarked.

"I know that, you know that, everyone else knows that, but sadly the old fool cannot see it." Tsuna retorted. She kept her eyes on the boy who stole the cold man's heart. She spoke, "He is the only one. Never give up what is close to you. Never bow down. Ryuuichi, fight for him. He is good for you if any of the stories can go by."

Asami ignored the last of her words, not ready to reveal everything to someone and spoke, "I will never marry you, Tsuna."

"I never wanted to be your wife. No thank you. You might be a great looking guy, but you are an ass." Tsuna responded as she stood up. She glanced to the flowers and sighed, "Thank goodness they got here. I wish for the best for both of you. Good evening, Ryuuichi." She left the man to his own thoughts.

Asami sat there, thinking about what she said. She was right. No one ever gain his heart like the photographer did. He swept brown locks out of the face, leaning forward. His lips touched the soft ones. He pulled back. There was nothing. Those hazel eyes weren't showing. The door opened again and he glanced over to see one of his guards checking in on them. He waved him away.

A week later, Kirishima walked into the private room to see his boss fast asleep on the chair. Asami was holding onto Akihito's hand and the lab top was sitting on the table. He grabbed a spare blanket. He walked to his boss and threw it over the man. He glanced to the bed and spoke lowly so he wouldn't wake up Asami, "I hope you wake up soon, kid. You really are draining us all." He left the room knowing the yakuza would not want anyone to see him like this.

_The place was dark. There was no light at all and it frightened him. He wanted to see something more than this darkness. He kept moving his feet not knowing where he was going. He raised his hand and felt against the walls that were there. He was trying to find a light in this forsaken place. He called, 'Anyone! Please tell me how to get out!' _

'_You have to find your own way out.' _

'_Who are you!' _

'_Someone who is not of the living.' _

'_What do you mean?' _

'_Go back to your light.' _

'_I don't have one.' _

'_You do. He gave you life when no one could.' The female spoke softly. _

_He stared as the world started to light up. Standing about ten feet away was a beautiful young girl. She had long brown hair pulled up in a pony tail. She had beautiful hazel eyes. He asked, 'Do I know you?' He swore it was like looking in a mirror. _

'_I am not of the living. Go back to your light.' _

He awoke and felt some pain. Where was it coming from? He opened his eyes to see darkness and it scared him again. He moved to sit up, removing something over his hand. He turned to see a beautiful man sitting there, asleep. The dream edging him on but it was slowly disappearing from his mind. What was going on? Where was he? Why was he here?

Asami shook his head as he opened his eyes. He stood up, making the blanket fall to the floor. Sitting there was the one he wanted to wake for a week. He stared into those hazel eyes. He called out, "Akihito."

Turning his head to feel his heart skip a beat by seeing those sun like eyes on him, the boy opened his mouth and shut it as quickly. What was he going to say? Everything disappeared as he stared into those eyes. It was like they were reading straight into his soul. He turned his head away feeling his face heat up. He played with his blanket but stopped when he felt the rough hand land on top of his. He stared at it and asked, "Is that my name?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 8/11

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews for the story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Eight:

Asami stared at the boy like everything fell apart. His heart was beating so fast. He asked to make sure he heard right, "What did you ask?"

"Is my name Akihito?" The boy questioned again as he looked at the man. He was scared. He tried to remember anything but nothing was coming. He felt tears but he tried to push them back.

Asami pulled his hand away like it was burned. He walked to the door, but felt his arm tugged. He turned around to stare into confuse hazel eyes. He called out, realizing the boy needed him here, "Kirishima, get the damn doctor!"

Kirishima ran into the room, scared that something happened to the boy. To his surprise and relief, the photographer was sitting up. He turned to his boss to see a fierce look in those eyes. He spoke, "Yes, of course, Asami-sama." He ran out of the room to get the doctor.

Akihito saw where his hand was and pulled it away. He had no right to touch this beautiful man. He over looked the man. The older man was built and all these thoughts came to his mind and he started to feel his face heat up again. He shouldn't be thinking about this man that way. He wondered who the other was. He asked, "So, your name is Asami. Hmm, you and I are friends?" He realized that this man was giving off a dangerous aura. For some strange reason that didn't frighten him at all.

Asami stared into those eyes and felt his heart break even more. This was worse than anything. Everything they have been though was gone from that mind. Still, he wondered if it wasn't a blessing for the boy to forget. Did the boy forget his family? He pulled the chair over and sat down. Ignoring the question, he asked, "Do you remember anything?"

Akihito sat there silent. He tried to recall anything, but nothing was coming to mind. He noticed how the man ignored his question. He wondered who the man was to him. He felt safe and warm with this man even though the other was giving off a dangerous aura. He closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears. For some strange reason, he knew the other man didn't like to see tears in his eyes. He spoke softly, "I remember nothing. I'm trying but nothing is coming to me. I don't know who I am, who you are, or anything else." He felt his hand squeezed and it made his heart race. What was it about this man that made him feel this way? He opened his eyes to stare at the other. He felt his face heat up again. What were they? Were they good friends? Was this man his boss? Was he a co-worker concern for him?

Asami stared into those lost hazel eyes and it was breaking his heart; a heart that was closed off toward the world for years. Why was it this boy who could break through his walls? So, the boy remembered nothing. It was best even if the other forgot him too. Akihito would never feel the pain of the loss of his family. The boy will never have his mind set on revenge and death. The young photographer will never realize he killed people. It was better this way. The door opened before he could say a word and he looked over to see his personal doctor standing there. He spoke, "He doesn't remember anything."

"There was a chance of that happening." The doctor retorted.

"You could have clued me on that one before hand." Asami hissed. The doctor gave him an evil look and told him to leave him alone with the boy. He stood up but his arm was grabbed again. He looked down at the lost boy. He sighed, "It will be all right. He is very trustworthy and I will not be far. I will be here for you." Akihito nodded his head and released his arm. He glared at the doctor as he walked out. His guards gave him worried glances as he walked toward the exit. He stepped out to the cold air and lit up a cigarette, leaning against the wall. He didn't know what to do. The boy could be better off without him. The photographer could live a life full of happiness instead of danger. He could hide their true relationship. Everything snapped inside of him as he tried to picture a life without the trouble maker. It wasn't pleasant. It felt horrible. He chuckled to realize he, a powerful man needed someone.

Tsuna walked toward the yakuza and asked, "What are you laughing about? Shouldn't you be by his side?"

"He doesn't remember anything. It is better that way even though he has forgotten everything between us." Asami spoke freely. Tsuna was the only person he ever talked to freely.

Tsuna stood next to the man and responded, "You think it is better to forget everything because the pain he has suffered. A fresh start for him. Do you think he would like that?" Asami glanced to her but said nothing. She pushed away from the wall and continued with her words, "The great Asami Ryuuichi I know never gives up what he wants and anyone can see you want that boy. Suoh tells me everything." She walked inside, leaving a speechless man behind.

Asami stared up at the sky and shook his head. He would have to tell Suoh not give information to his girlfriend no matter what. He tossed his cigarette onto the pavement and lit up another one. Yes, he always got what he wanted no matter what was in his way. Once again, she was right, he wanted the boy. He would not back down. He would gain his lover back where the boy belonged. Still, he had no idea what to do with Akihito not remembering his family. Should he not tell the boy about them, leave him in the dark about that?

Inside the hospital room, Akihito glared at the doctor after the twenty question. He told the doctor that he remembered nothing. He hissed, "For the last fucking time, I don't remember shit. I don't know my full name, my age, or if I have a family. I fucking don't remember." The doctor was writing stuff down and he yelled, "Are you fucking listening to me!" He was tired of the questions. He wanted the other man back here. He felt at peace and safe with that man. The door opened revealing a beautiful woman walking in like she owned the place. Her hair was long and black. She had red lip stick on and she had dark brown eyes. She walked over to the bed, tapped the doctor. The doctor spanned around and looked at her. She winked at him and he wondered who she was. Well, she was good because the doctor left quickly. He spoke while she walked to the table and started to fix flowers, "Are you my girlfriend?"

Suoh stood at the door and spoke coldly, "Kid, look elsewhere. She is mine." Tsuna chuckled loudly and it was beautiful to hear her laughter.

Akihito gulped down the lump in his throat and spoke, "Sorry. I just can't remember anything and I'm trying to figure out who everyone is."

"I'm Suoh, I work for Asami-sama. She is Tsuna who is a friend to Asami-sama and my girlfriend." Suoh explained. He didn't go on about the boy belonged to his boss. He didn't know what should be said or not. The door opened and he took a step over to let the people in. He glared at the Takabas with hatred. None of them were there for the boy before. They looked relieved about something which meant the doctor told them what happened. He would have to have a word with the doctor himself. Suoh walked out with Tsuna following him.

"Who are you?" Akihito asked from the bed as the three people walked toward him.

Nagi spoke softly, "We are your family. We were so scared. Thank goodness you are all right."

"I'm not all right. I don't remember." Akihito retorted.

"You will be fine. We will get you out of here and take you home. You do not need to be here anymore or around that man." Yamato spoke firmly.

Hiteshi stared at Akihito and spoke, "Aki." It was a name his brother would flip about. The other boy looked at him confused but said nothing at all. The other really forgot.

"What man?" Akihito asked.

Nagi answered in a soft voice, relieve that the other forgot everything, "Asami. He is a horrible man. He is the reason you are in the hospital in the first place."

"We will be taking you home where you can heal." Yamato said.

"Akihito will not be going anywhere." Asami spoke from the doorway. He glared at the three.

"You have no right to keep him here. We are his family." Yamato responded coldly.

Asami tossed papers at their feet and explained as he smirked at the three people who were trying to deceive his boy, "You see, Akihito gave me all rights in case something happened to him and he was put into the hospital."

Hiteshi picked up the papers and read them. He spoke, "He has the right."

Akihito sat there, staring at the man that made his heart race. These others, he felt distance from them and some kind of hatred toward them. He didn't want to be near them. He spoke from the bed, "I will take Asami-san advice. If I gave him the right over everything, then I trusted him."

"But Akihito…" Nagi spoke.

"I do not know any of you and right now I don't care to." Akihito hissed as he glared at them. Suoh and another man came in the room, making the three leave. He sighed in relief. He watched as Asami walked toward the chair. He asked, "What are you to me? Are you my boss, a coworker, or a very good friend?" He was tired of people not telling him things.

Asami saw those eyes and he couldn't deny anything. He was leaping into something that could back fire on him. He leaned toward the boy whose face was going pink. He sealed those lips before words could be said.

Akihito didn't know what to do. It felt familiar to him. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, pulling him closer. It felt right to him. He didn't know what it was about. He should push the other man back and demand answers but this was something he was missing. He pulled the older man even closer and kissed back. When he felt Asami's tongue sweep across his lips, he opened his mouth with a moan. It felt heavenly. He stared straight into those golden eyes. He saw so many emotions. Relief, guilt, pain, and love. Then his dream came back to him.

'_Go back to your light.' _

This was his light, right? This was what the girl meant. He was lying on the bed with the older male over his body. He broke the kiss and mumbled breathless, "Wait. Too much. I… I…" His lips were touched by a finger. He didn't want deny this man what he wanted but it was just too much for him to understand.

Asami spoke, "I will not do anything to you that you do not want. I will not take advantage of you." He pulled back and sat down on his chair. His arm was grabbed and he raised an eyebrow.

"We're lovers. You're my partner. That's why I signed my rights to you if something happened to me." Akihito spoke. Asami said nothing and he knew it was the truth. He felt it in his body and soul. He leaned forward, wanting to kiss the other again. It felt familiar to him and he needed that more than anything.

Stopping Akihito, Asami retorted, "I will not take advantage of you. I will tell you everything you want to know but you get some rest. I will take you home tomorrow."

Akihito smiled at the older man. There were questions he did want to ask. This man wasn't someone to mess with. He noticed those big guys were his bodyguards. He lay down and closed his eyes. He whispered, feeling sleep take over, "Ryuuichi."

Asami froze in his seat. He smiled in the dark room. Even though the boy forgot everything, there were some things he knew. He grabbed the boy's hand and spoke softly, "I will keep one secret to my grave. You will never know it."

The next day, Akihito started to get dress. The man with glasses who goes by Kirishima brought clothes for him. He walked to the window and stared out of it. He was going to some place that he didn't remember with a man who claimed to be his lover. He had to believe it, the kiss felt familiar and the papers giving the man rights, it would be something lovers would do. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to remember something.

'_Go back to your light.' _

Why was the dream keep repeating that? What happened to him? How did he land in the hospital? He had so many questions. Would they be answered? Could he trust the man? Somewhere inside of him told him to trust the man. He heard the door and he glanced back to see Asami standing there, looking pissed. He turned back to the window and asked, "Can I leave or is the doctor making a fuss about it?"

"You can leave or stay. It is up to you. Whatever you want, I will make it happen." Asami retorted.

"Before we leave, tell me how I got here. Well, more like what happened that lead me to be here." Akihito responded.

"You came after me when I went to a business meeting. You do not take my orders very well. You got in the middle of my affairs and got hurt." Asami lied easily.

Akihito turned around and walked to the man. He tilted his head and asked, "Who are you really?"

"A powerful yakuza." Asami answered truthfully.

"And somehow I'm with you. Am I like you?" Akihito questioned.

"No. You are a criminal photographer. You and I ran into each other on rough terms. It took a while for both of us to really admit we were meant to be together." Asami explained, hoping he was saying everything right. It was different. He couldn't tell the boy straight out what happened between them, how they met or the boy would run far from him and never look back. The doctor told him that the memory loss could be forever.

Akihito stared into the older man's eyes. There was something being held back. There were a lot of things being held back. He wrapped his arms around the yakuza's neck and whispered, "You are leaving things out. You said on rough terms."

"I taught you a lesson for butting into my world. Then I claimed you mine." The yakuza answered. When he saw those eyes widened, he continued, "We have been through a lot and came a long way from then. You were meant to be by my side. You bow down to no one and take no one's crap. You are a strong spirit, someone like me."

Akihito pulled back quickly and stared at the man. Asami's eyes showed some kind of disappointment and he didn't like that look. He paced back and forth, thinking. He was with this man; he had to be very close to give the man rights over him if something happened to him. He stopped pacing and looked over the man. He mumbled, "I don't remember but something tells me to believe you, to trust you. I want to know everything. Please tell me no matter what it was like from the start."

"I will tell you everything when we go home. I think we have stayed in this hospital long enough." Asami responded as he pulled the young man out the door. Akihito nodded his head and started to walk on his own. He waved to his guards who were standing there in the waiting room. Each one of them looked at Akihito with relief but also tension.

Kuma stopped walking when he saw Asami beside Akihito. He stared at the young boy who wasn't paying him attention. The blonde bodyguard walked in front of his boss and glared at him. He spoke, "I came to talk to Akihito."

"Do I know you?" Akihito asked confused of who this person was. He truly wished he remembered things. It would be so much easier.

Asami explained quickly, "He has lost his memories. Now, I am taking him home where he belongs." Suoh told him about this guy and he looked into the man. This man was the only one who tried to fight for the Makotos.

Kuma stood there, stun. He over looked the boy who once was filled with hatred and revenge. He didn't see any of it now. It was like the darkness disappeared from him completely. Did Asami know anything about the whole matter? He glanced to those golden eyes and realized this man had to know. The police found Makio's body but had no leads. Akihito wouldn't be able to clean up a mess like that, but Asami could. He bowed his head and spoke, "Just an old friend. Wish you the best with your life, Akihito-kun." He turned and left the hospital. The Takabas wanted him to get Akihito away from the yakuza. As he stepped outside, he smiled sadly as he whispered into the wind, "I can't do it. I can't tear the boy away from that man." He walked to his car and drove away.

Akihito turned his head toward the yakuza as he asked, "Who was he?" He wanted answers. He wanted to remember things. He hated depending on people for answers. He wasn't sure who to believe or who to trust.

"Later. When we are home." Asami answered.

"Home." Akihito whispered with a huge smile on his face. He felt like he hadn't had a home for a long time and he felt whole to have a place to go to.

Asami stared at the boy, amazed. That smile was like the sun coming through the clouds, lighting up the entire world. He felt a small hand slide into his own. He started to walk right beside the boy as the other started to move. He was positive the boy didn't realize that he grabbed his hand. Was this was what Akihito should have been? Was this the way Akihito was before his family was taken from him? He opened the limo door and let Akihito slide inside. He glanced across the parking lot to see Tsuna leaning against her car. She stared at him and her smile was sweet but it never brought him anything. It was good that she had Suoh and he had Akihito. He slid inside the limo and ordered, "Home, Kirishima."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 9/11

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Nine:

Akihito walked inside and whistled. The place was huge and everything was nice. He walked around, checking everything. He saw some cameras in the corner. He walked over to them. It was like they were calling for him. He ran his finger over one small camera. It felt special to him. He didn't know why but it did. He asked, "Are all these mine?"

"Of course. You love taking pictures." Asami answered, amused as he watched Akihito check every room out. When Akihito entered the master bedroom, looking around, he spoke, "It is our room." He saw the other's face turn red. He wrapped his arms around the small waist. He sighed, "You can have the guestroom until you are comfortable sleeping with me."

Akihito felt guilt for not be able to sleep in the same bed as his lover. He pulled away from the embrace. He also felt pain for getting the guestroom though. He pulled open drawers, noticing nice looking clothes. He could tell it was the older man's. He had the sense he didn't dress in nice clothes. He opened other drawers to see jeans and t-shirts. He was positive they were his clothes. He ran his finger over the fabric as he spoke softly, "Some part of me is glad that I don't remember while another part demands me to remember. Isn't that strange?"

Asami walked to him. He realized that the boy was talking about his dark past. He spanned the boy around. Those hazel eyes looked shocked. He didn't know what to do or say. He was confused about it all. He took the boy's chin and lifted his head. He leaned forward, seeing those cheeks turn pink. His lips softly touched the boy's, in a sweet gentle kiss. He didn't want to push himself onto the boy. He had to wait or he could loss Akihito forever.

Akihito felt like he was in heaven. But this was different, it wasn't the same. He wasn't sure but he wanted something else. He pulled back with guilt in his eyes. He was frightened to see lust and desire in those golden eyes. He walked around the older man and changed the subject, "You were going to tell me everything that happened between us." Asami nodded his head and followed him out of the bedroom. He sat down on the couch and the older man sat on the sofa away from him. It hurt in his chest to see that. Asami started to speak about how they met.

An hour later, Asami stopped talking. He stared at his boy the entire time. He saw those eyes widened a few times and the body shook. He wanted to take the other into his arms and stop all fear from the other. He leaned back and continued to stare at the other. He told him everything about how they met, their second meeting, and how Fei Long took him. He only let one detail out; that Akihito was using him in the beginning to revenge his family's death. He wasn't sure if he should tell the other about his family yet or if he should ever tell him.

Akihito stood up and paced the room. This man was ruthless and there were many dangers around the man. It was exciting and frightening. He felt both. Why would he feel excitement about that? He was kidnapped already, forced to serve someone else. He stopped dead and looked at the man sitting there. This man said he came for him, injured. He finally said something, "I need time to think."

"I'll make dinner. You need to eat something before you go to bed." Asami replied, ignoring the last statement. He didn't want to hear those words. Yes, some part it was best for the boy to forget, but other parts he wished the boy remembered. He walked out of the room to start dinner. Akihito always made dinner at nights. It was pleasant to come home to have dinner ready for him even those nights that he was late.

_He walked into the penthouse, tired and starving. He didn't see one light on and figured his lover went to sleep. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. To his surprise, there was a plate covered up with a note attached to it. _

'_Bastard, you should have came home when it was hot. I swear next time, I won't leave you any of my cooked food. Bastard.' _

Asami missed those moments. He missed the fighting boy who would push his buttons. He started to cook a good dinner. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall while the food was cooking. This was so hard and it might all fire back in his face. He might just lose the boy for good. What was keeping the other with him now? He couldn't use force. That would scare the photographer and this time he didn't want to do that. Their relationship has become something more than a cat and mouse game between them.

Akihito watched the older man from the doorway. He sighed in guilt for what he was doing to the man. He could see the tension in the man. He walked away before he was caught staring. He sat down on the couch. He really did have to think. He should run. That was what his mind was telling him to do, but his heart was a different matter. He placed his hand over his heart and felt it beat faster as he thought about the older man. The dream told him to go back to his light, but why was someone so cold his light? He didn't understand the dream or now. His body and heart was reacting to the yakuza.

An hour later, they both sat at the table to eat dinner. The boy was quiet, so Asami said nothing either. What could he say? What was needed to be said? He had no idea about things like this. It would be simpler if the boy remembered their relationship. The photographer would realize that they belonged together even with their harsh history.

The photographer sat there, poking at his food. He knew this wasn't how they had dinner. He swore they fought during dinner. Why would they fight though? He felt things but they made no sense. What kind of relationship did they have? Refusing to meet the older man's eyes, he asked, "Do you love me?"

Setting down his fork, Asami looked up from his food. Hazel eyes were looking everywhere else but at him. He spoke, "Akihito." The boy turned his head and looked at him. He stared straight into those eyes and he said something that he told no one, "I truly have fallen to you. Yes, I do love you."

Akihito was shocked to hear those words come out of the yakuza's mouth. He didn't know why but he was. It felt strange to hear feeling in that voice. He pushed his plate aside and stood up. He muttered, "I think I'll head to bed, now." He couldn't reply to the older man. He didn't know what he was feeling, what he felt for the other before he lost his memories. He walked passed the man until his arm was grabbed. A wave of excitement swept throughout his body when the grip was tight. Why was this turning him on? What was it about this dangerous man that made him feel faint?

Asami stared into those hopes. He saw lust and doubt in them. He released his hold of his boy. He spoke while lighting up a cigarette, "Good night, Akihito." There was some hope. The boy might not remember, but his body wasn't lying to him. The body never lies. He watched as Akihito stumbled out of the dinning room, down the hall to the guestroom. He rather have the photographer sleeping next to him. It would be very lonely in the bed tonight. He started to get used to the warm body pressed next to him.

Akihito entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He lent against it. He was hot now. He shook his head. He wondered if they were like that every time. He stripped himself to his boxers and lay down. Everything said today wearing him down. He fell asleep quickly.

_He was in front of a lovely house. He stood right in front of the door. He felt like knocking but something told him he didn't need to. He raised his hand and gripped the door knob. _

'_Do not open the door, Akihito.' A female voice spoke softly. _

_He turned around and stared at a young girl from his other dream. He tilted his head and whispered, 'Why not?' _

'_You.' She answered back. _

'_I'm the reason?' He asked confused. _

_She smiled at him and whispered, 'Do not open the door. Do not open the door. Do not open the door.' _

Akihito woke up startled and he sat up in bed quickly. He raised his hand and felt tears rolling down his face. He didn't want to be alone. He was frightened by the dream. He moved from the bed, grabbing a pillow. He crept out the guestroom down to the master bedroom. He was ready to knock on the door but he didn't want the older man to know he was weak. He turned the door knob and slowly entered the room. He looked to the bed to see the man was asleep. He moved to the bed and slowly sat on it.

Asami sighed without opening his eyes, "Akihito, what are you doing?"

"How do you know it was me when your eyes are closed?" Akihito questioned, trying not to answer the yakuza's question.

"You are the only one in the apartment and my guards would have told me if someone was trying to harm me before they even got here." Asami answered as he opened his eyes. Looking at the boy only in his boxers was doing something to him that he didn't need happening right now. He continued, "So, why are you here?"

Akihito sighed, "I had a nightmare." He saw Asami's eyes widened and he went on, "Well it wasn't really a nightmare. I was in front of a house but this girl who sort of looked like me told me not to open the door. I asked why not and she said you. She meant it was because of me why I shouldn't open the door. It scared me." He was pulled against the strong naked chest and he felt his face heat up. It felt so right and wrong at the same time. He didn't understand it at all. He whispered into tan skin, "Let me stay here where I'm safe. I'm afraid to open that door."

He felt wetness against his chest but made no comment of the boy's tears. He pulled down the blanket and laid the boy down in his arms. Asami kissed the top of Akihito's head and whispered, "Sleep, Akihito. Nothing will get you here." The boy nodded his head against his chest. Feeling the other so close made things happen, but he knew the boy was far away from him. Also the dream was something. He figured out that the photographer was seeing his sister. He saw pictures and he could easily mix up the two if they weren't different sexes.

Akihito felt relieved to be able to sleep with the older man. It felt so familiar. It was like he has done it forever. He must have slept with the older man countless times since they were lovers. He curled closer to the warmth. Sleep finally took him under.

Asami rubbed the boy's back, trying to make sure he fell asleep. Should he tell the boy about his family? Was that the right thing to do? How would the boy react? He didn't want to see those eyes dead again. It was haunting the first time. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to do at all.

The next day, Akihito awoke alone. The bed was empty. He felt the other side to feel it cold. He crawled out of the bed and went out of the room. He saw Suoh glancing over to him as he was setting dishes down. He tilted his head, looking for the yakuza.

Suoh spoke noticing the confusion, "Asami-sama had some business to tend to. He has been away for a while and he was needed. I am here to help in any way possible." He was told what to answer and what not to.

Akihito nodded his head sadly. He was hoping to talk to the man again. He ran back in the room to get ready for the day. As he went back out dressed, he asked, "Asami is hard to understand." Suoh said nothing just stared at him. He sat down and asked, "What is our relationship like?"

"Yours and Asami-sama's?" Suoh questioned back. The boy nodded his head. He was setting more plates down and answered, "Well in the beginning, you were something that excited him. When we had you cornered because of you butting into our business, you didn't bow down and give him answers. You ran and jumped off a roof to escape us. After a while, when Asami wanted you, we would have to chase you around the entire town to get you. Then when Fei Long had you the second time, the boss wouldn't listen to any of us. We tried to tell him to heal first but he wasn't hearing any of it. He said that he had to get you back no matter what even if it cost him his life. It was the first time, he claimed you his lover."

"Do I love him?" Akihito asked.

Suoh froze on spot and sighed, "Kid, that isn't something I can answer. But you have told me you fell for him."

Akihito sat back and asked, "What am I like with my family?"

Suoh froze again. He didn't know if the other was remembering. Then he remembered the only family Akihito think was the Takabas. He started to put food on Akihito's plate and answered, "You never visited them or ask them to come over. I don't believe I ever saw you call them and I never heard you talk to them."

"Why would I distance myself from them?" Akihito questioned. He was curious about everything. He needed more information to put the pieces together. He could tell Asami was holding something back from him.

Suoh didn't know how to answer that. He knew the answer but his boss told him to not say anything about Akihito's real family or what happened. He lied, "How would I know? We don't talk that much about personal matters. I usually chase you around the city until I catch you and bring you to Asami-sama."

"Can you take me to him?" Akihito asked with hope in his voice. He needed to see the man to know he was sane. That everything was true. He ignored how the guard was hiding things from him. He got the feeling everyone was walking on egg shells around him.

Suoh shook his head and retorted, "I'm sorry, but I can't take you there. Asami-sama is real busy with things."

"What things?"

"It is best you do not know."

"Do not hold information back from me. I'm his damn lover!" Akihito snapped. He needed to know what was going on around him. He wanted to feel complete again. Would he feel complete with his memories? But something inside of him told him that he didn't want to remember.

Suoh almost dropped the plate in his hand by those words. It was like the past repeating itself.

'_Where is he?' _

'_Do not ask questions. I am only here to keep you safe.' _

'_I will damn well ask questions. What things have he got himself into?' _

'_It is best you do not know.' _

'_Do not hold information back from me. I'm his damn lover!' _

Suoh snapped out of the past when his arm was touched. He looked into those hazel eyes. They looked so lost and frightened. No, this wasn't the same boy he knew. He answered, "The Takabas are fighting the right over you against Asami-sama. Asami-sama is calling in favors so they can't make you leave or do anything against you that you may not wish to happen."

Akihito stared at the man. It was confusing how the other wasn't saying his family but Takabas. He sighed and walked to the large window. As he stared out of it, he spoke, "For whatever strange reason, I trust your boss. He has been the only one I felt trust for and the only one who has been telling me things." He turned his head and continued, "Even though I know he is still hiding something from me like you are."

Suoh answered, "Keep your trust in Asami-sama. You always have trusted him." He ignored what other things the boy said. He would tell his boss and leave it up to the man to make the decision. He bowed his head and went into the kitchen to get the food out in the open.

At Club Sion, Asami was sitting in his chair with a cigarette in his hand. He sneered over the phone, "I do not care how it is done, just make sure they can't get right over him. Pay the damn judge off if you have to. I do not care about the cost. Akihito is not leaving my sight." He listened to the lawyer and slammed the phone down. He picked it up and called an old friend. When it was answered with a sleepy reply, he spoke calmly and coldly, "I'm calling in my favor."

"Hello, Asami-san. I was wondering when you would call in a favor. I will do whatever you wish, just name it." The judge retorted.

"There is a fight for the well being of Takaba Akihito. Right now, I have legal right over him signed by him. His so called family is trying to fight me on it. I want to make sure the right is still mine." Asami went straight to the point.

"Well I never thought it would be something like that, but if you are sure this is the favor you want." The judge responded.

"I'm sure. Just make it happen." Asami said coldly as he hung up the phone. Yes, he planned to use the judge just in case he got caught in illegal workings but Akihito meant more to him right now.

Kirishima walked in to see the ashtray filled with cigarette butts. He gave his report, "Suoh has called. You were right, Akihito-kun has been asking questions. Suoh has not said anything about the Makotos but Akihito-kun is starting to notice we are withholding information."

Asami waved Kirishima out and turned his chair around to face the large window behind him. Akihito came to him last night, trusted him. Shouldn't he tell the other about his real family? Would it bring more pain to the boy who suffered enough? He still had no idea how to bring that topic up. He turned around and stared down at the papers that the Takabas filed against him. He couldn't let them near his boy. Who knew what they would put in his head? He could tell they would never tell him the truth. But wasn't he doing the same thing? He swore to never lie to his boy. He sighed, still unable to come to a decision. Picking up his phone, he called Suoh. On the third ring, it was picked up and he ordered, "Bring him here." He got his reply and hung up. He didn't want to hurt his boy but withholding information would hurt him too.

At the penthouse, Akihito jumped in excitement. He didn't know why. He ran to the master bedroom, throwing some clothes behind him. Asami wanted to see him and there was some kind of excitement with that. He threw on some tight black jeans and a red t-shirt. Maybe he could get answers. He wanted the rights to be with Asami and not the family that he was told that he didn't even stayed in touch with. He ran back out to see Suoh by the door holding a jacket for him. He grabbed it with a happy smile. His memories were bothering him but he knew he trusted Asami. He felt like that was the only person he ever trusted. He felt the warm air hit him in the face as he stepped outside. Suoh stopped in his tracks and he looked at the three people standing there. He asked, "What do you want?"

"Hey Akihito. We heard what was going on. We wanted to let you know that we are here for you." Kou spoke as he stepped forward. The blonde man looked at his friend and stepped in his way.

Hiteshi stated, "I was hoping to talk to you. We really need to talk."

"Get it through your head, I. DON'T. TRUST. YOU." Akihito stressed out his words. He saw surprised looks on the other two standing there. He grabbed a hold of the blonde man's arm and mumbled, "I want to see Asami."

"Don't you get it? He is using you, Akihito. He doesn't give a damn about you. I'm your brother for goodness sakes." Hiteshi retorted.

"Wow, take a step back. Damn it Hiteshi, you didn't say we were going to upset our friend." Takato growled. He turned around to face the man. He sneered, "We were met to give him our support, not tell him to leave someone he is with."

"That man is no good for him. He is a damn yakuza. Is that what your friend to be with?" Hiteshi questioned back.

Kou threw a punch and watched Hiteshi fall to the ground. He glared at the man and spoke calmly even though he wasn't feeling calm at all, "I do not give a shit what you are saying. If Akihito gave all right to that guy, then that meant he trusted him and loves him. I will not push my friend down for that."

Akihito stared at the people. This guy was his friend. He looked at Suoh and asked, "Are they my friends?" He didn't feel like he trusted them as much as Asami but there was something about them he favored.

Suoh turned back and answered, "Yes, Akihito-kun."

"I'm Kou and this is Takato." Kou answered as he walked to his friend. To his horror, Akihito took a step back from them. He glared at Hiteshi for ruining everything. He didn't know the other man wanted to put down his friend for his choices.

"I'm sorry but I'm meeting my lover right now." Akihito spoke as he stepped toward the car with Suoh opening the door for him.

"Tell me, Akihito, how the hell do you know that guy is your lover? You don't remember anything and he might just be lying to you." Hiteshi said as he stood up.

When Akihito froze, Takato stepped in front of Hiteshi way. It was true no one knew until the hospital. Could it be true or false? Was the man really his friend's lover?

Akihito turned to look at the one who calls him brother and said, "I might not remember but I know my heart. I'm listening to my heart and it is telling me he isn't lying. Besides, he must have meant something to me if I signed my rights over to the other." He slid into the car and the door was shut. His emotions were getting the better of him. He knew the older man was withholding information. He needed to know.

At Club Sion, Asami tapped his pen against the desk. His boy should have been here by now. He wondered if something happen or if Akihito didn't want to see him. When did he start to worry about things like that? He heard the door and turned to face with an upset boy. He asked, "What is it?"

"Sir, Takaba Hiteshi paid a visit with Akihito-kun's friends even if the friends fought for him, I'm afraid Hiteshi upset him." Suoh reported. He bowed his head as he waved out of the room.

Akihito looked up to see those golden eyes on him. He stepped closer. His heart told him to trust this man even though he knew information was being withheld. He spoke calmly even though his heart was beating so fast, "Tell me the truth. Stop hiding things from me."

"The truth is the Takabas are your adopted family." Asami retorted.

"What happened to my real family? Did they give me up for adoption?" Akihito asked, close to tears. He needed the warmth. He sat on Asami's lap and stared into those eyes. He wanted the entire truth.

"They died when you were fifteen." Asami answered honestly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 10/11

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story so far. For those who don't know, I sprained my back and have a muscle strain from falling down the stairs. My right arm is in a sling at the moment. Thanks to all those who have comment on my personal stuff, wishing me a fast recover. I have this story done, so I can update it. My story on Assassin might take me some time to update. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Ten:

Akihito lost all control. His family was dead. He let the tears flow down his face, fisting Asami's jacket. He sobbed out, "How? Why?"

"Some things are best to be forgotten." Asami replied as he wiped the tears away but they continued to fall.

"I need to know. Please. I need to know." Akihito begged as he hid his face from view. He didn't want the other to see him so weak.

Asami stared at the boy in his arms. He pulled the boy closer, letting those tears soak his jacket. He ran his fingers through brown locks and sighed, "Your father was a criminal photographer. He took pictures of a murder. The man who committed the crime wanted those photos and killed your family to gain them." He felt the smaller body shake uncontrollable in his arms. He held the other close to him and whispered, "You were out that night and escape death."

"Did the police catch the man?" Akihito asked in a soft voice, trying to hold back his emotions. They were going haywire. It felt nice to be with this man but he was breaking apart. He needed to know the answers. He felt a strong hand rubbed his back.

Asami closed his eyes, trying to figure a way to tell his photographer. He mixed the truth and lies together, "No, the police didn't. You found the photos and kept them when the police refused to help. After you and I became closer, you confessed everything to me. You were so broken that I didn't want to see that look again. The man was after you and I had to think quickly to protect you. I finished off the man before he could harm you."

"That is how I landed in the hospital. I came to stop you, right?" Akihito asked, hope in his voice. He didn't want to think that he would want someone dead even if the person killed everything close to him.

"Correct." Asami lied. He was never going to tell his boy that he killed the man and wanted the revenge. He was never going to let the other find out what lengths he went to. He lifted the boy's head and gently touched those lips with his own. He whispered, "You are a good person. It is selfish of me to drag you into my world, but I can't let you go."

Akihito stared into those eyes. It felt like he was losing himself into those eyes and they were reading his soul. He leaned forward, taking those lips into a kiss. It felt so familiar to him. He needed this warmth or he would lose his mind. He broke the kiss, changing the subject, "Will they take me away from you?"

The boy didn't need to tell him who he was talking about. He knew the other meant the Takabas. Asami glared at the wall and promised, "No one will take you away from me. I will fight with everything in my being for you. I will lay down my life if I have to." Fingers landed on his lips and he looked into hazel eyes. They read sadness. He didn't know how to make those eyes alive again.

"I want to talk in the hearing. I want my voice to be heard. I want to stay with you. For whatever reason, my heart tells me to trust you." Akihito mumbled as he leaned against the strong body. He pulled away and spoke, "I like to go home now." Asami pushed a button and the blonde guy came inside. He walked out the door, glancing back once to see the older man working on reports. He kept a step behind the bodyguard. He heard everything said. When they went outside, he felt the pressure of the world on his shoulders. The yakuza admitted killing someone. Could he truly be in love with that man? He slid into the car and he tried to picture everything together. His heart was telling him one thing while his mind told him to run. He felt the car drive and asked, "Can I go to a park? I need to think."

Suoh glanced back to see those eyes so lost. He made a right turn instead of a left. He would give something to the boy who grew on him. It was horrible to learn the other was playing them, but he still respected the other. After five minutes, he parked and spoke, "I have to keep my eyes on you the entire time."

Akihito shrugged his shoulders, like he could care less. He stepped out of the car and walked toward the swings. No one was around. He sat on the swing and started to sway. His heart was pulling him closer to the yakuza. His family was gone. He wondered did he have siblings. He should have asked but after hearing all of that, his mind couldn't take it. He leaned his head back, feeling the wind against his entire body. He knew for a fact that he was in love with the golden eye creature. He felt it in his soul. But the man killed. Though it was to protect him, could he forgive that? He closed his eyes, shutting out the truth. He recalled his dreams. The girl looked like him except her eyes were brown. She told him to gain his light. Was Asami his light in the world? Why was it someone so dangerous that made him fill complete? He jumped off the swing and walked toward the car. Suoh was standing there still and he spoke, "Home, I guess." He got inside the car, getting drove home.

At Club Sion, Asami stared down at the reports but not seeing any of the information. The only thought on his mind was the boy. Was it right to tell him that much? Should he have left out about his family? He knew how to lie well. He leaned back in the chair and wondered about everything. He was played for a fool to start off with. Still he fell for the boy and there was no escape for him either. He turned back to his reports. He had work to do and then make sure the Takabas couldn't take his boy away from him.

At the penthouse, Akihito busied himself in the kitchen, after telling Suoh to get out. He had a feeling he did this all the time. He had dinner done with an hour and set it on the table. He stared at it to see it felt empty. It felt like he was through this for a while. He sat down and looked across the table to see the sit empty. It made his heart clinch. He felt like this for many days. He knew that. He ate in silence. After he was done eating, he put the leftovers in the fridge. He sat on the couch, flipping through channels and playing with a camera. He took up the field his father worked in as Asami said. He wondered if this camera connected to his real father. He felt so strongly for it. He leaned his head against the rest and stared at the TV in wonderment.

Two hours later, Asami walked inside after getting his report. Sitting on the table was a plate of food. He glanced over to the couch to see his boy fast asleep on it. He sighed. He wanted to come home sooner but some problems arose in his area. He tossed his jacket onto the chair. He walked to the bedroom, grabbing a blanket. He tossed it over the photographer as he turned off the TV. He took his food and heated it up. He sat down, eating the meal. How many nights did he come home late, finding his boy in the same position?

Akihito muttered from his position, "I waited for you." His heart was pounding against his chest harder than before. It was so familiar that he wanted to keep it. He cracked his neck and turned to look over at the man. Those golden eyes were studying him. He spoke, "This feels so familiar to me. I want to keep this." He tossed the blanket off of him even though he felt the chill. He walked toward the man and continued with his words, "I need this. I need to know where I stand in life. This is where I feel safe." He cupped the yakuza's face and begged, "Do not let them take me away from you, my light."

Standing up and pulling the boy to him, Asami stared straight into those hazel eyes and vowed, "No one is taking you away from me." The boy leaned up and it was too much for him. He leaned down, sealing those lips into a gentle kiss. He wanted to be gentle with this man. He didn't want to scare the other off. But everything about his photographer was driving a powerful lust in him. He dratted his tongue inside that wet warmth, mapping every place inside like he has done countless times.

Akihito wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, feeling the heat between them. His heart was racing a mile. He wanted more of this dangerous man. He didn't care if he didn't remember anything. He knew this was right. He felt strong hands run under his shirt, molding against his skin, making him moan into the desire-filled kiss. He slid his hands down those strong arms. He loosened the tie and tossed it aside. He felt so nervous but excitement was building inside of him. He unbuttoned the shirt, feeling muscles. He was pushed against the table, the kiss broken. He stared into those eyes to see lust written in them. He leaned up, capturing those lips into a kiss again. It was making him drown in heat.

'_You are mine. Only mine.' Words whispered into his ear. _

He buckled his hips, rubbing his need against the strong body leaning over him. Akihito ran his fingers through black hair, making it a mess. It was getting hotter by the second. The kiss was broken again and he missed it. His shirt was torn off of him and tossed onto the floor.

_The shirt went wherever on the floor as he was backed into the bedroom. The heat and desire was there between them. It was their dance. He stared into those golden eyes, whispering, 'Take me.' _

'_There is no escape for you. Drown in me.' A strong voice rang besides his ear as it was nipped at. _

Visions of them being together threw through his mind as lips descended on his neck. Akihito groaned out his pleasure. It was so much but not enough. He felt a hand rub against his clothe cock, making him arch to the older man. This was where he belonged.

'_Ryuuichi. I waited for you.' _

'_You should have gone to bed.' _

'_I waited for you. We are lovers. I would like…' _

'_Like what?' _

'_I would like…' _

'_Spill it.' _

'_I like the warmth of you next to me. Happy now, damn bastard.' _

'_You missed me. How sweet.' _

'_Shut the hell up, damn old perverted bastard.' _

Everything was spinning in his mind. Lips crashed against his and it was hard to breath. He slid the dress shirt off those built arms. The photographer touched every place he could. He wanted so much more. It was driving his mind insane. He felt lips move down his jaw to his chest. When a nipple was taken in the mouth, he ached up, moaning out a name he knew, "Ryuuichi."

'_Ryuuichi, what the hell?' _

'_You will not leave without a guard.' _

'_I'll be damned before I get followed. I have a life!' _

'_Damn stupid boy.' _

'_Now, I'm stupid! Fuck you!' _

'_I will not watch you be harmed by an enemy.' _

'_Like you care.' _

_He was grabbed the arms and pushed against the wall. Those golden eyes were narrowed at him. He saw so much but at the same time nothing. Where did he stand? He whispered, 'Why care for a weakness?' _

'_You are mine and I protect those around me and what is mine.' _

Akihito pulled Asami's head up, sealing those teasing lips into a kiss. He missed this. This feeling inside of him was so strong. He felt tears swell in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He felt his pants drop and a strong hand wrap around his hard cock, making him grip those built arms as the pleasure was building.

_They were in the bedroom with his hands tied to the bedpost. He felt so hot and wanted some kind of relief. That would never happen until the older man made it happen. He twisted against the bed as a hand stroke his hard red cock. He bit his lip to stop from begging. He wasn't ready to give up his pride yet. He knew it would happen. It always did. His pride was always in pieces with this man. He ached his back, moaning, 'Ryuuichi.' _

'_Only know my name. Only say my name. Only see me.' A firm voice spoke by his ear. _

Akihito needed more. He had to have this man. Memories of their times flowed through his mind. He watched as those golden eyes were staring at him, always watching him. He leaned up, whispering into Asami's ear, "Take me. Take me."

"I will not take…" Asami was ready to say he wouldn't do this to his boy but his lips were sealed into a kiss before his entire sentence could be heard. He lost control. He needed his boy. It has been a while now since they were together like this. The last time was the night before he foolishly let his photographer become a murderer. He thrust three fingers inside, feeling the tight muscles around him. Akihito pulled his head back, moaning and thrusting his hips forward.

Akihito felt the world spin around him but he kept his eyes on the beautiful creature. He felt a thick cock against his opening. He saw those eyes questioning him. He nodded his head and he felt the pain slash pleasure as the thick cock entered him in one go. He dug his nails into those arms, trying to stop the world from spiraling around him.

Asami thrust in and out of his boy, feeling those nails dig deeper into his skin. He was lost in the pleasure being one with his lover. He sealed those moaning lips into a kiss. He hoped this would not pull the boy away from him. He moved his lips to the neck, sucking at the skin and biting.

Akihito felt the pleasure build inside of him. He was in heaven. He knew everything. He was truly in love with this man. He knew at first he hated the man and tried his hardest to stay away from the other. Like fate, they always met. He screamed into the air as his cock was stroked by Asami. He was losing his thoughts by the pleasure. He whimpered, "Ryuuichi." He was drowning and he was happy about it. He came with a scream. He felt wetness run down his thighs as Asami released inside of him. He traced the other man's face as his eyes closed.

Asami looked down at his sleeping boy. He felt his senses come back to him. He sighed. He hoped this would not ruin everything. He picked up his sleeping boy and took him in the bedroom. He quickly cleaned them up and he lay beside the photographer. He wondered about those eyes during their love making. Something in them changed. There was light in them. He shut off the light and pulled the boy into his arms.

"Ryuuichi, do not leave me." Akihito whispered in his sleep as he curled closer to the warmth.

_He was once again standing at a door. He stared at it, waiting for something to happen. He knew the only way the door would open was if he turned the knob. He felt someone watching him and he turned around to see the girl from before. Her long brown hair was flowing through the wind. He stared into her brown eyes. He took his hand away from the door knob and faced her completely. He asked, 'If I open this door, I will remember everything, right?' _

'_It is you who does not wish to remember.' _

'_That is a lie. I do want to remember.' _

'_No, you don't. Akihito, stay with your light.' _

'_You mean Ryuuichi, right?' _

'_I guess that is his name. Please turn away from that door. Live with light around you.' _

'_Is my past that horrible that I do not wish to remember?' _

'_Please, dear brother, do not open the door.' _

_He turned back to the door and stared at it again. Part of him wanted to remember everything. He gained some memories back. He knew for a fact that he truly did have a relationship with the yakuza. Sadly, he couldn't remember his family. Was it so horrible to wish to remember? He looked at the door again and glanced to see the girl with sad eyes looking at him. He pulled away from the door and walked away. He turned around to see the girl disappearing from his view. It was truly over. He was never going to open the door. He looked at the door to see chains wrapping around the door, making it impossible to open it. _

Akihito awoke to see the yakuza sound asleep. He glanced to the clock to see it read seven in the morning. He sat up, making those strong arms move off of him. He stared at the beast he came to love. He slid off the bed and went to take a shower. He knew that the court hearing was coming up soon. He would be heard. He wasn't going to leave Asami's side ever. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He stepped inside the bedroom, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't like his lover to sleep longer than seven. He felt guilt for pulling Asami though hell. He dried himself off, putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He walked out of the bedroom, ready to make breakfast. He trusted Asami. He smiled as he realized that the yakuza would pay anyone off to keep him. But he wanted his voice to be heard, that this was his decision and no one could make him do what he didn't want to. He might have not remembered the time with the Takabas or his real family, but he knew that he was distance with the Takabas. They weren't his family. His family died.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 11/11

Summary: One night ruined everything for Akihito and for years he has lied to keep his dark secret just that; a secret. What happens when it starts to be known to people?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for the story. Hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter Eleven:

Asami walked out of the bedroom to see food on the table. He glanced over when his photographer walked out of the kitchen with two cups. He sat down when the younger man did the same. He looked into those hazel eyes to see the flame in them that was lost for a while. He wanted to ask how the other was but he didn't want to ruin anything.

The young photographer knew those golden eyes were on him. He looked up and sighed, "I remember."

"You do?" Asami asked, hiding the fear in his voice.

"Well at least about our relationship and everything that dealt with our relationship. I still can't remember living with the Takabas, my real family, or my friends." Akihito explained. He started to eat, glancing up from time to time to see the yakuza eating as well. He didn't know if he would be allowed to be heard or not. He put his fork down and asked, "May I talk at the hearing?"

"If that is what you wish, then you can." Asami replied. He felt relief. At least his boy remembered their times. Did that mean the other would remember everything in time? He didn't want to see those eyes looking so haunted. Akihito stood up, cleaning their empty plates. He spoke, "But you are not wearing that at the hearing."

"I wear whatever the hell I please." Akihito growled as he dashed into the kitchen. He remembered everything between them. He knew talking back to the older man could be dangerous for his behind. He started to clean the dishes. He didn't hear footsteps. He walked out of the kitchen to see the other room empty. He went to the bedroom, hearing the shower. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Some part of him wanted to remember but it was a small part. The huge part kept whispering to him, never remember. Was it better this way? He would like to remember times he had. He looked over when the bathroom door was opened. He felt his lips dry at the sight before him. Asami was bare to the world expect having a towel wrap around his waist. He swept his eyes up to see golden ones on him. He licked his lips, feeling the heat run through his body.

"As much as I enjoy you ogling me, we have to be at the hearing soon. Put on a suit. You have a couple." Asami remarked as he dried off, going to his closet and getting dressed.

Akihito thought about defining the order but he thought it best to look good at the hearing. It had nothing to do with him having a sore behind tomorrow if he didn't listen. He walked to the closet after Asami was done, grabbing the first suit of his. Asami brought him a few when they started to live together. He couldn't really remember why but he accepted them and ignored them from then on. He undressed and started to dress in the suit. Within ten minutes, they were in the limo, driving to the hearing. He was scared. What would happen if they judge agree with his so called family? Didn't he have rights? He chose to stay with Asami. The traffic wasn't bad at all and they were almost there. He spoke softly, fear clear in his voice, "What if they judge agrees with them? What if I have to go with them? I swear I'll run. I refuse to…" His lips were sealed into a kiss and he forgot everything. He squirmed in his seat, feeling light headed.

Asami broke the kiss and stated, "You are not going anywhere. You will stay by my side. I will make sure of it."

Akihito stared at the man and nodded his head. Whatever Asami did, the other man knew he wasn't going anywhere. He was glad he would be able to speak in the hearing. It would be nice to say what was on his mind. The door was opened and Asami slid out. He took a deep breath and got out of the limo. He stared at the steps to see the Takabas standing there with a lawyer. He took a step closer to the yakuza, seeing a beautiful woman walk to them. She had long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, her eyes were light brown and she wore thin glasses.

Reiko held out her hand and spoke, "Asami-san, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"It is all my pleasure Reiko. Akihito would like to speak in the hearing and of course you will be paid good for doing this." Asami responded. He glanced to the side to see his lover closer to him. He wrapped his arm around the thin waist and started to walk up the stairs. The Takabas stepped in their way. He glared at each one of them.

Nagi spoke first, "Akihito, please understand we are only doing this for your own good. We can stop this if you leave this man for good."

Akihito's eyes narrowed at the woman. He sneered, "The hell if I'm leaving my lover."

Hiteshi retorted, "I told you before you can't even be sure he is your lover."

Akihito chuckled loudly at that comment. He wrapped his arm around Asami's, laughing, "I gain some of my memories back. I know full well this man is my lover and that I trusted him with my entire being to sign my rights to him. I have no plan of leaving him and I will not be going anywhere." He pulled Asami away from the Takabas, moving quickly. He tried to calm his nerves but everything was spinning in his mind. He stepped inside to see the two guys from before. They walked to him and he didn't know what to say to them. He tried but failed to remember them or their times together. He stepped closer to the older man who returned his arm around his waist.

Kou stated, "We are here for you. I don't agree with your family at all for what they are doing."

"I agree. I think it would make it worse." Takato backed up Kou.

Akihito replied, "They aren't my family."

"Huh?" Both Kou and Takato asked dumbly.

"They adopted me after my family was killed." Akihito explained.

"We never knew." Takato responded. He glanced over to see Asami standing there with a hint of concern. He pulled Akihito into a hug, whispering, "It doesn't matter. Kou and I are here for you. If you want to stay with this guy, then we back you up."

Pulling away from the hug, Akihito thanked the man, "Thank you. Now excuse us. The hearing is about to start." He walked with Asami close by him. He felt the arm around his waist again and it started to calm him down. They all sat down in the front as the Takabas entered and sat on the other side. He grabbed a hold of Asami's hand. Golden eyes flickered toward him and he saw amusement. He ignored it and kept his mouth shut. He didn't need people seeing an argument between them now. They stood up as the judge entered and once the judge sat down, they sat down.

Reiko stood up and spoke, "Judge, Akihito-kun wishes to speak."

"Sir, he isn't in his right mind to begin with. Also he has been forced to live with Asami Ryuuichi. Who knows what was said to the poor boy." The other lawyer spoke.

Judge remarked, "This is a hearing if he would need help. I would like to hear his words." Turning to the boy, he spoke, "Takaba-kun, please speak."

Akihito stood, looking at the two people who claim to be his friends behind him, then he looked at Asami. He took a deep breath and said what was on his mind, "Sir, I'm starting to remember things. I know I have a relationship with Ryuuichi. I know that I signed all my rights to him if anything were to happen to me. I did this because the Takabas were not my family. They adopted me. I distanced myself from any them. For these few days, I know I was right in doing so. I wish to stay by my lover's side and no where else. Second, I point out, this hearing shouldn't even take place. I'm an adult and can make decisions on my own."

The judge waved for the boy to take his seat. He looked at the reports, really not paying attention to them. After all, he was going to go in favor to Asami. It was a favor that was called in. He spoke, "I do not understand why we are here. I must agree that Akihito-kun is an adult. Also these papers were signed by him giving Asami Ryuuichi all right over him if something were to happen."

Naga stood up and spoke, "He didn't know what he was doing and he still doesn't."

"That is enough, Takaba-san. You and your family are making this worse on the boy." The judge spoke coldly. Turning toward the photographer, he asked, "You said that you are remembering things, is that correct?" Akihito nodded his head. He sighed, "Takaba-san, you and your family has wasted the court's time with this. I will not force a grown adult to live with you if he doesn't wish to. By my judgment, I will follow the signed documents. Asami Ryuuichi has right over Akihito-kun unless the boy decides to change his mind on it." He stood up and left the room. He didn't think that would be easy. The document was right there, giving him all the reason to favor Asami.

Akihito sighed in relief. He stood up, being pulled into a hug by Kou and Takato. He really did wish he remembered them. They seem close to him. He felt the strong arm wrap around his waist. He teased, "Jealous." Asami smirked at him and he smiled back. He stated, "Do not get any ideas. I will not follow your every demand because of this."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Asami remarked. He pulled his boy out of the court house. It was great to have power. He looked down when he felt his hand grabbed. He saw their hands holding each other. He glanced up to see those hazel eyes so bright, it was heavenly. He swore to himself then and there that he would never reveal the truth behind what happened that night. He would take that to his grave.

Two weeks later, Akihito ran from Suoh, laughing as he saw the guard cussing. He jumped onto the train before the guy could get him. He did some fishing and decided to pay a visit. Twenty minutes later, he stood in front of a house. He stared at it, feeling his heart beat quickly. It was the same house in his dream. He still had the dreams but every time he walked away from the house in his dream, more chains would build on the door. He shook his head and moved away from the house. He had another place to go to. He tracked his way up the hill, standing in front of three graves. He whispered, "Sometimes I wish I remembered you." He sat down under a tree and stared at the graves of his family. He still couldn't remember them. He started to hang out with Kou and Takato feeling free around them, enjoying their moments. He couldn't remember the past with them but something told him he didn't want to. The Takabas tried a few times to repeal the court ordered, but nothing came out of it. Every other court saw him an adult and could make his own choices. Feeling the rain, he closed his eyes, trying to picture something.

"You will get a cold if you stay out here." A cold voice spoke.

Standing up quickly, Akihito mumbled, "How do you do that? How the hell can you find me every place I go to? Don't tell me you put on a tracker on me somehow?" He glanced down to his camera bag and screamed, "YOU FUCKING PUT A TRACKER ON MY CAMERA!"

Asami smirked and spoke, "It took you that long to figure it out. It has been two weeks and now you realized it."

Akihito looked at the graves and whispered, "Sometimes I wish I could remember them, but there is a voice in my head, saying I never want to remember. Is that horrible?"

Wrapping his arm around the boy's waist, Asami replied, "Some things are better to be forgotten. No, it isn't horrible. You have a future, take it." Akihito spanned around to face him. He kept seeing those eyes looking so happy. He kept track of his boy for these past two weeks, ensuring nothing would happen to him.

Akihito knew there were details being left unsaid but his mind told him not to ask. He leaned up, sealing those lips into a kiss. He pulled back after a couple of seconds. He whispered, "Let me say my goodbyes." Asami pointed down the path to show him the limo and left him be. He looked at the graves and spoke freely, "I'm sorry I can't remember any of you. I'm sure you were a great family. Well I have a future now. I'm truly in love with Ryuuichi. He isn't the type of guy to bring home to the parents but he is all I need." Kneeling down, he whispered into the wind, "Goodbye my family." He stood up and ran down the path. He was going to make sure he could come here every year. Asami was leaning against the limo. He leaned up, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, kissing him. Pulling back, he muttered, "I love you, sick old pervert."

"I know." Asami remarked with a smirk.

Slapping the wondering hand away from him, Akihito hissed, "Damn bastard." He slid into the car, looking forward to the future. He would make his father proud being a criminal photographer and he would have someone there to help him if he ever get into a jam.


End file.
